Battle of a hurt child
by Book of life
Summary: Scott saw his mom be murdered by Xana. 10 years later he gets the chance to even the score. But before then he meets a girl that changes his perspective on life, learns that he is sharing a body, and isn't a pure human
1. Scott's bad day

A little boy of 5 stands in the bath room brushing his teeth preparing to go to bed. He had hair as red as blood that seemed to bounce when he moved. Finishing his teeth, he walks into the computer room where his mom was supposed to be e-mailing her best friend, Mr. Hopper. He had a smile on his face as he always did. But as soon as he walked into the room the smile faded. He saw his mom laying back in her computer chair with her throat crushed. Next to her is a teenage boy with red hair and black roots. If little Scott hadn't been so scared he would of seen the teenager's strange clothing. Scott screams loudly, catching the older boy's attention.

"Go away," he said. "You don't interest me in any way" At that moment, Scott's mom's computer beeped, showing an e-mail from a 'Franz Hopper.' He quickly read it and said to himself, "So Hoppers going to go to Lyoko. And he's bringing little Aelita with him. I guess that I should go say hello." He took one last look at Scott, long enough to let him see the strange symbol in his eye, then he turned into a shadow and went into the computer. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 YEARS LATER -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott walked down the street towards his new school. He was wearing his favorite black baggy shorts, and favorite gray shirt. It said "Have a nice day…. Somewhere else." His adopted parents were going to enroll him there after they moved to France from Ann Arbor Michigan in the U.S. They had sent him ahead to see how he liked it. He never smiled anymore. Not since that day. His thoughts drifted a little so that he didn't have to think about it. He didn't notice that he crossed the street with out looking.

"Lookout!" a female voice screamed as tires screeched. The next thing that he knew, he was on the sidewalk with somebody on top of him. The car that had nearly hit him stopped and backed up until the driver was able to see them.

"You two alright?" the male driver asked.

"Yeah," the girl on top of Scott replied. "We're fine."

"Next time look both ways before you cross the street okay?" The driver then left.

"Thanks," Scott said. "But would you mind getting off me?"

"Sorry," she replied. They both got up and dusted themselves off. "I'm Yumi by the way."

"I'm Scott. Nice to meet you." He looked at her, examining her features. Asian, tall pretty, average size bust. Typical guy's first thoughts. She was still dusting herself off so she didn't notice. "Do you by any chance go to Kadic?"

"No I don't. But I'm preparing to enroll there. I'm going to guess that you do." Yumi nodded. " Well then, come on. I'll show you the way." They walk all the way there, talking about the teachers at the school and the classes offered.

When they walked through the doors, Yumi waved to a group of people standing by a bench. They all waved back as Yumi and Scott walked towards them.

"Hey Yumi. Who's your friend?" The girl who had spoken had pink hair and was a little shorter than Scott.

"Everybody, this is Scott. Scott, this is Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich." As Yumi spoke each of their names they raised their hand. "He's going to be joining us at Kadic."

"If I like it here," Scott said. "So far I've been nearly hit by a truck, knocked on to cement, and made five friends. I like it here already." As he said this, everybody's eyes opened a little wider. Just then, the bell rang to signal that class was about to begin.

"Well we all got to get to class," Yumi said. "Good luck with enrollment." Everybody walked to there classes. Scott walked around the school, looking for the office to enroll. He got stopped by one teacher and got the right directions. The teacher had on a sweatband, a light jacket, and a band aid on his left cheek. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Scott was successfully enrolled, he just walked around until lunch. When he arrived there he immediately spotted Yumi and her friends. He walked over and sat down next to the kid in the brown pants and green shirt.

"Hey guys," he said. "I guess that I'll be joining you at this table after today. I'm in now."

"Hey," Odd said. "I've just realized that I have seen that look before." He looks from Scott to Ulrich and back again. "You two have the same exact expression all the time."

Scott and Ulrich looked at each other and thought, 'How can he think something like that. We've got nothing in common with our face's. At about that time, Jeremie's computer began to beep like an alarm clock.

"Sorry Scott," Yumi said., "but we got to go." everyone at the table but Scott got up and ran out of the lunch room. Confused, he didn't notice a girl walk up behind him.

"They always do that," the girl said. She had a really whiney voice that got on Scott's nerves immediately. "That computer beeps and then they run off to who knows where doing who knows what."

"Thanks for the update," Scott replied, " but I'll just go see for myself what they do." He stood up and ran out of the cafeteria and went the same way the others had gone.

After a few minutes of running, he could see them. He immediately noted that he was faster than all of them. As he got closer, a man jumped out of the bushes and began to attack the others. Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd ran to a manhole cover and got in while Yumi and Ulrich stayed behind to fight the man. Scott hid behind a bush to watch and see what they did. His friends fought the man for about a minute before they started to lose the fight. Ulrich was knocked into a tree, unconscious. Yumi got shoved into another tree. He held her there, drawing his hand back to punch her in the face with a fist that appeared to be flowing with electricity. Scott quickly ran and kicked the man in the face, sending him to the ground a few feet away.

"What are you doing here Scott?" Yumi panted. She was worn out from the fight.

"Saving your ass apparently," Scott retorted. He turned to face the man again, but froze, eye's wide, as he got a good look at him. His body looked like it was glitching like in a video game. But that wasn't why he froze. In the man's eye was a strange symbol.

"That shape." Scott whispered just loud enough for Yumi to hear it. "The guy who murdered my mother ten years ago had that same mark in his eye……."


	2. A fight to remember

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO.

I think that Moonscape does

I hope that you guy's liked my first chapter. I know it was a bit different then what most people are used to reading. In this chapter you will get to see Scott do some real fighting. Enjoy.

Time for annihilation to progress!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott stood still, petrified that this man stood before him. He wasn't the person that had killed his mother, but he had to at least be related to him. They had the same scary symbol in their eyes.

"Xana killed your mom?" Yumi said. Her mind raced to comprehend what he had said. "That man is a polymorphic specter created and controlled by an evil computer program called Xana. He still is the one who killed her!"

After hearing Yumi say this, his mind snapped. He moved faster than Yumi's eyes could follow. He punched Xana's clone once in the gut, causing it to grunt in pain. He then delivered a punch to the side of the clone's face, sending it crashing through four trees, and cracking a third. Ulrich woke up, just in time to see Xana fly through the trees.

He quickly crawled over to Yumi and whispered "Remind me to never get on Scott's bad side." Yumi was to far into shock to realize Ulrich had said something. She just watched with wide eyes and an open mouth as Scott continued to beat up Xana's specter. Ulrich got out his phone and dialed up Jeremie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jeremie," Odd shouted. "I need more laser arrows." He was on Lyoko in the ice sector with Aelita on the over board heading towards the activated tower.

"I'm on it," Jeremie replied. As soon as he finished, the super computer said that Ulrich was calling. "What is it Ulrich? Don't tell me that the clone is heading towards the factory!"

"No," Ulrich replied. "I'm calling to say don't launch a return to the past. We may have a new ally." He hung up, leaving Jeremie confused.

" Jeremie," Aelita said. "William is here." William flew in in riding a manta. He swung his blade, causing an arch of light to fly towards Aelita. Odd shoved her out of the way, getting hit by the arch himself.

"Go deactivate the tower," Odd said. " I'll distract our old friend. He ran to meet William and Aelita ran to the tower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott kicked Xana twenty feet into the air, then jumped above him and kicked him back down. Xana hit the ground and bounced back up to Scott. The motion was repeated four more times. Each time that Scott kicked him, his own fall to the ground slowed down. But he didn't care. He was hurting somebody who had killed his mom. On the fifth kick, Scott stomped Xana's chest since they were on the ground now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita got into the tower just before William devirtualized Odd. She floated up to the second level. A screen appeared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi and Ulrich continued to watch as Scott continued his beat down of Xana.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name

Aelita Code

Lyoko

Inside the tower, the screens went down, signaling the deactivation of the tower.

"Jeremie. It's done. Now get me out of here."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The specter disappeared as Scott brought his foot down one last time to finish the job. His foot hit the ground. He dropped to his knees and began to cry.

"Scott?" Yumi said, walking towards him with Ulrich.

"Ten years ago today," Scott said, "my mother was killed. She was killed by a teenager with hair that was almost as red as mine is. I walked into the room after he was done. When he seen me he said 'Go away, you don't interest me.' He then said something else and disappeared into the computer. I haven't smiled since that day." Yumi and Ulrich kneeled down beside him and hugged him.

"It's okay," Yumi said. " We're here to help." They continued to hug him for a few more seconds. Then Scott stopped crying and stood up.

"Let me fight him with you," he said. "I have a ten year old score to settle with that son of a bitch."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Hour Later

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Then we came here," Ulrich said finishing his story. Everybody was at the factory, including Scott. Ulrich had just recounted the story of what had happened. Everybody but Scott, Ulrich, and Yumi were stunned at what they had just heard. "You guys had to see it all to believe it all. He wiped the floor with Xana's specter."

"But how?" Jeremie asked. "To beat, let alone match Xana's specter, would have required him to have an activated helping him. But there was only the tower that Xana was using. That kind of strength is inhuman." Scott stared at the ground, deep in thought. "Hey. Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes," Scott replied. " I was just trying to think of an explanation for you. Thing is, I don't have any clue on what happened. I don't even remember anything after Yumi told me that he was Xana. After that, I just was drained and I sat on the ground crying about my mother. I haven't done that in about nine years. When Yumi spoke to me, something inside of me just woke up and took over. To be honest, it kind of scares me."

"I say," Odd said, "that he has more reason than the rest of us to be on this team."

"I agree with Odd," Yumi and Ulrich said together.

"So do I Jeremie," Aelita said.

"I still don't know if this is right but I guess that you're in," Jeremie said. "Lets get him to the scanners so he can become official." Scott followed Aelita to the scanner room to be scanned. She pointed to one of the cylinders indicating that he should get into it. After he got in, the cylinder closed up and it began to spin a little. Lights began to flash. Then it ended just like that. He got out and went back up the elevator.

"Alright," Jeremie said. "Now that that's over with lets get back to school. Did you get assigned a room here or are you going to stay with your parents?"

"They gave me a room since I wanted to stay at the school," Scott said. "I was thinking that I needed a little space away from my guardians since they seem to think that I need a lot of cuddling, smothering, loving care. Some of what they do is okay, but when they try to make me wear a pink sweater, that's were I draw the line." Everybody but Scott laughed at the thought of him wearing a pink sweater. They all left the factory after that and went back to school. Except for Scott, who went to a local park to sit and watch the clouds.

At the school, everybody, except for the Lyoko warriors, was talking about the new kid. All the girls were gossiping about how handsome that he was. All the guys were talking about how cool looking he was. Even Sissy was talking about how she had gotten to talk to him. Not everybody believed her though. Most of them had over heard Scott's conversation about being enrolled at the school. They all seemed to agree that he would be the coolest guy in the school

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the park, Scott was lost in deep thought again. He was sitting on the swings, oblivious to the world around him. He didn't even notice that a fifteen-year-old girl with glasses sat on the swing next to him.

"Hi," she said. "What's your name?" She smiled as he looked at her. In his mind, she was the most beautiful girl in the world. He would blush if he didn't answer.

"I'm Scott. What's your name?"

"I'm Elise. Nice to meet you Scott." She pronounced her name like she was saying police. She smiled at him, causing him to finally blush. She giggled seeing him do so. She thought that he was pretty good looking. "So do you go to Kadic or some other school?"

"I start at Kadic tomorrow," he replied. "I just moved here from Manistee Michigan in the U.S. What about you? Do you go to Kadic?"

"I start tomorrow too. I just moved here from Ann Arbor Michigan. A few. Hundred miles South of Manistee. So we already have a bit in common. So why'd you move here?"

"My foster parents thought that I needed a change of scenery, since I lived there all of my life. And my life there was rough there. Everybody seemed to hate me so I never made any friends there. What about you? Why'd you move here?"

"My mom grew up here. She went to America to become a scientist at Harvard. She was there for about a week before she met my dad. The rest is history." She smiled at him again, causing him to blush again. She thought to herself 'I like him already.' "So where are your real parents at if your living with fosters?"

Scott remained silent about that for a moment, then decided to answer. "My mother was killed ten years ago. My dad a year before that. I've lived with many different people over the years, but these ones that I'm with now are the only ones that ever cared about me. All the rest hated me."

"I'm so sorry," Elise replied, sorry that she had brought up the subject.

"Don't be. I've forgiven them. I just wish that they would have appreciated me more. Enough about that though. Got any other questions for me?"

"Yeah. Why haven't you smiled once since we've started talking?"

He again remained silent for a moment. "My mother." Again, Elise regretted bringing up the subject. "Want to go for a walk?" he said.

"Sure, let's go," she said. Glad for the subject change, she decided to take him to a local coffee shop.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the school a few hours later, the bells rang, signaling the end of school. Jeremie had called together a group meeting to talk about Scott a little more. When everybody was there but Scott, Jeremie started.

"I was reviewing Scott's scan in the computer seeing if there was any abnormalities. He doesn't appear to have any weapons or powers. There's something wrong that."

"I agree," Aelita said. "If he didn't have any powers, he wouldn't be able to defend himself on Lyoko."

"That is a bit weird," Ulrich said. "But we won't truly know until he is actually on Lyoko."

"You're right ," Jeremie replied. "But as a special precaution, we need for him to be protected if that is the case."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After spending the day together, Scott and Elise decided to head back to the school and see Scott's new friends. He had told her about them but never said a thing about Lyoko. He had almost forgotten about Lyoko before he got back to the school.

"Scott," Odd shouted. "Over here." Scott quickly spotted them and pointed them out to Elise. When they reached the bench that they were all at, Odd was the first one to say hi.

"What's a girl like you doing in this dump?" After he said that, everybody but Scoot, Odd , and Elise groaned because they knew that Odd was the world's biggest flirt.

"Sorry," she replied. "I don't date guys who like purple so much," directing this comment at his purple clothes and hair, which had a purple splotch on it. After she said this, everybody laughed, including Scott who was also smiling.

Odd stared at Scott and said, "I thought that you haven't smiled in ten years. You just were." Scott's eye's opened wide as he blushed, realizing that he had smiled.

"Well I guess that I'm going to change my life a little since I've got you guys now," he said smiling. He stared at Elise again thinking about how much better his life would get from these guys. Little did he know, he was wrong.


	3. First time here

DISCLAIMER- I do not own code Lyoko.

I think that Moonscape does. Sorry that this chapter took soo long. as you may have noticed, Scott acts a lot like Ichigo from Bleach. Not intended. That's just the way he came to my head. And everybody is in their second outfits when they are on Lyoko. Thanks to alex-della-robbia for the comment and the add to favorite stories. Enjoy the third installment!

Time for annihilation to progress!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life at Kadic for Scott was a bit different. He didn't have to worry about missing the bus, it was harder to be tardy, and it was impossible to get a good meal with Odd stealing his food when he didn't look. The only good news about that was that Odd only ate the things that he liked. It had been a week since he had joined the Lyoko warriors, and there had been no attacks since. He was sharing a room with the clone of William and found him rather annoying. Elise had quickly become his best friend. Even though everybody else but the two knew what they both were thinking. Scott and Elise were both almost as smart as Jeremie was, and more athletic than Ulrich. In P.E. class, they both out ran him in a race and still had the energy to do the pole vault.

"Hurry up Stern," Jim shouted. "Your losing your touch if the new people can out run you." After P.E. Scott got invited to the principal's office along with Elise.

"They both ran faster than anybody I've ever seen at this school," Jim told Mr. Delmas. "If they were on the track team, we'd win this years cross country for sure.."

Mr. Delmas thought for a moment, then said, "If they want to join the team, then that's up to them." He looked at them both.

"I really don't want to be on a team to be honest sir," Scott replied.

"Me either," Elise agreed.

They left the office while Jim stood there with his mouth gaping wide open. At the end of the school day, they went to the park and skipped stones across the pond.

Back at the school, Jeremie was running his computer, looking for signs of Franz Hopper. He didn't seem to notice Aelita walk in and look over his shoulder. She kissed him on the cheek just like she had seen in people who were dating some movies. He blushed and turned around.

"Surprise," she said. "In America today's a holiday called sweetest day." She grinned at the thought of how things were between them. Last night he had asked her out on a date, they were going to see a movie tonight, since it was Friday.

"Wow," Jeremie said. "I wonder how they came up with an idea like that?" He went back to doing his search with Aelita on his shoulder helping him. It seemed that since Scott had came to Kadic, everybody's relationships had gotten better for some strange reason. Even Odd had a girlfriend that he liked more than his last hundred or so. (my own joke if he really hasn't had that many) Ulrich and Yumi weren't admitting their feelings still, but they were acting more like they were dating than in the previous times at Kadic. But not everybody was in a happy mood.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xana, in the human form Scott had first met him in, was in sector five, pacing because he didn't know how Scott had over powered him so easily.

"Got any ideas slaves?" Xana directed this question towards William and a blond girl sitting on the ground next to William.

"I suggest activating more than one tower this time around," William said. He was leaning against his sword in a casual pose.

"Any other ideas?" Xana inquired to the girl.

She rolled onto her back and said, "Launch an attack and target only him this time since he's such a bother to you. I don't really care since I'm here against my will." She was dressed in a skin tight red belly shirt, a black mini skirt that came to halfway between her knees and her hips, sky blue go go boots, red gloves that came to her elbows, and a mask that was black and showed only her left eye.

"Good job Lina. I think that I will use the both of your ideas." He went to his section of sector five that Jeremie never knew about. He activated his screen and began to activate two towers in every sector to launch his powerful attack against Scott.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremie's computer went off signaling an activated tower. He brought up the window and saw that there were ten towers activated at the same time.

"What's Xana doing?" Aelita had never seen this many towers activated before.

"I don't know," Jeremie replied. "But we need to get to the factory. You call Yumi and Ulrich. I'll call Scott and Odd." As they ran to the factory they both made their calls.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott's phone rang, interrupting Scott and Elise's conversation about movies. He groaned and saw that it was Jeremie.

"Who is it Scott?" Elise inquired. She hadn't seen his cell phone before.

"Jeremie," Scott said. "I'll be right back." He went behind a tree and answered it. "What's up?"

"Xana attack," Jeremie said. "He's got ten towers going so what ever he's doing, it's going to be big." He hung up. 'What a mood killer' Scott thought to himself. He came out from be hind the tree and walked back to Elise.

"I've got to go," he said. "Jeremie needs-." He was grabbed on the back of his neck and thrown against a tree. Coughing, he seen it was a polymorphic specter dressed like an F.B.I. Agent. "RUN ELISE!" he screamed as he was hit in the gut by the specter. He kicked it in the face, with the same amount of strength he had used to launch the last one into the air. It didn't even flinch from the blow. 'So that's why he needed all the extra power,' he thought before it threw him into the pond.

Elise stood on the spot, watching in horror as Scott struggled to swim to shore. "He might have sprained his ankle when he kicked that man. As the specter moved to grab Scott when he was close to shore, she picked up a large heavy branch that was sitting nearby, and charged at him. She swung and knocked him off balance, catching him off guard. When it steadied it self, if grabbed her by the throat and began to slowly choke her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the others were on Lyoko, fighting to get at one of the activated towers on the ice sector.

"We need to hurry up guys," Jeremie said. "Scott's not here and he's not answering his phone. Xana might be with him."

"We heard you loud and clear Jeremie," Odd said. He shot a few laser arrows and scraped bunch of the monsters on the Xana mark on them before passing on and doing the same to many others, destroying them all. "Let's go princess. Your tower awaits."

"Very funny Odd," Aelita said sarcastically as she ran into the tower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elise felt the specter's grip on her weaken a little as she saw Scott reach the shore. He looked around for Elise when he was, and saw that she hadn't run away and was getting choked. He ran as fast as he could, then jump kicked the fake man in the side of the head, making him drop Elise. The specter turned to look at Scott, who was on the ground, clutching his ankle that was in pain from being sprained.

"You've got guts for such a smart human," Xana said. It was the same voice he had when he killed Scott's mom. Hearing the voice, he became enraged all over again. Forgetting the pain in his leg, he stood up and began to punch as hard as he could. He knew that at least one tower was deactivated because the specter was flinching as he hit him. Not letting up a bit, Scott kicked him in the groin to see if Xana was stupid enough to give his specter a super weakness. It didn't.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've got these two towers Jer," Ulrich said. "Where's the nearest transport tower?"

"Northeast of you guys," Jeremie replied. " Be careful though. It's in the forest sector. Ulrich, you've got fifteen hit points left. Odd, thirty. Yumi, ten. Aelita, you're still full."

"Thanks Jeremie," Aelita replied. They quickly found the tower and ran in to enter the forest sector. "Just keep trying to reach Scott."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elise crawled slowly over to Scott's ringing phone and answered it.

"Hello," she said in a slightly raspy voice.

"Hello Elise?" Jeremie said. "I need to talk to Scott right now."

"He can't talk at the moment. He's fighting some man that attacked us. He's losing at this point." She felt tears begin to form as she realized that she and Scott might die.

"He is? Help him the best you can. That is not a man that he's fighting. Try to knock it into the water. It might weaken it a little." She set down the phone and did a running jump kick like Scott had done. It wasn't as effective as his was, but since Scott had hit it at the same time, the thing got knocked into the water. It went under for a moment, then resurfaced, as if nothing had ever happened to it. She ran back to the phone with Scott's arm slung over her shoulder, picked up the phone, and ran towards the school. "Didn't help. Now what?"

"Hand the phone to Scott so that I can tell him what he can do." She obediently gave him the phone. "Head to the factory. If things don't go quite as planned, we can just launch a return to the past. It will fix anything as long as nobody dies. It won't bring back the dead."

"Okay Jer." Scott began to speed up. "We'll do that. What do we do when we get him to the factory though?"

"One of the others will be devirtualized by that time. They really need you on Lyoko. They've got three towers down. Seven to go."

"Alright. We'll be there in a se-" Xana threw a rock and broke Scott's phone. "Shit. Go to the abandoned factory. That's where we will get help."

"Why there?" Elise asked. "Isn't that place a safety hazard?"

"It's been fixed. Now go before ugly catches up." She helped him limp along as best she could. Xana was slowly catching up. The factory was pretty close by luckily. They were crossing the bridge when Xana caught up to them. He grabbed Scott by the back of his neck and threw him away from the factory.

"Scott!" Elise screamed. Xana grabbed her and threw her at the factory.

"Go into the factory and scream for the others until they come!" Scott shouted. He ran at Xana and knocked him over with a tackle. Elise obeyed him and went into the factory screaming.

"Jeremie! Aelita! Ulrich! Somebody help!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------On Lyoko, Odd just got devirtualized by on of Xana's mega tanks. He fell out of the scanner and heard Jeremie telling him to go help Scott. "He's outside of the factory. Hurry!" Odd stood up and got in the elevator. When he reached the top, he heard Elise screaming for Aelita.

"No need to fear," Odd said. "Odd is here." He ran over to her and grabbed her by the shoulder. "Where is he?"

"Outside," she replied. Odd quickly ran to the entrance, and was nearly hit by an unconscious Scott as Xana threw him into the factory.

"Take him to the elevator and press the red button. Jeremie will tell you what to do with him." He turned around and began his fight with Xana. Elise picked up Scott and dragged him over to the factory elevator.

"Man you weigh a ton, Scott." She pushed the elevator button. The doors closed and the elevator went down. When the doors opened again, she saw Jeremie sitting at a large computer.

"Odd said that you would know what to do with him." She dropped him at the elevator door.

"Take him to the floor below us," Jeremie replied. "Then stick him in one of the tubes and put yourself into another one. We need all the help that we can get." Elise obeyed, even as lost as she was. When she was in a tube, it closed on her and began to move around a bit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Lyoko, Scott materialized and landed on a crab.

"Holy shit," he said. "This must be Lyoko." He stomped really hard on the crab's eye, causing it to crack. He jumped off because he knew that it would explode. When it did, he saw that there were no more enemies around. Just his friends.

"Welcome to Lyoko," Aelita said. She was wearing a very strange outfit. So was everybody else. "I know. Our outfits look ridiculous. But you should have seen or old ones. They were even worse." He looked down at his. It was just like a samurai's out fit. But he didn't see any weapons anywhere on his body.

"Where is the next tower, and how many are left?" Scott inquired.

"Five to go," Ulrich answered. "Let's get to the next one. Where is it Einstein?"

"North of your position," Jeremie replied.

"Let's go," Aelita said. They all began to follow her as they went for the tower.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say this is the mountain sector," Scott said as they got close to the tower.

"Yep. We should reach the tower any second now. There it is." The tower was on the side of a mountain. There were seven monsters, four mega tanks and three crabs.

"Shouldn't be to hard," Ulrich said. He ran down the hill and screamed "Triplicate!" He struck one of the crabs legs, knocking it down. One of his clones did the same. His last clone was destroyed by the last crab before he could do anything. The mega tanks all turned on their side's.

"Get out of there," Scott shouted. He had seen a similar move performed on TV. The tanks would launch there attack, with a better chance of actually hitting him dead on. But he was too late. The tanks had already attacked devurtualizing Ulrich and his clone. He was about to run down to attack the tanks, when an overboard passed over his head with Elise riding on it. She was wearing a short blue skirt that was halfway between her knees and her hips, a green skintight belly shirt, red go go boots, and black gloves that went all the way to her elbows. She jumped down by a mega tank and punched the ground, causing a stone spike to come up and destroy all of the monsters. She turned to face Scott and smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich ran outside the factory to help Odd since they were the only ones that were devirtualized on Lyoko. When he got up there, he saw that the specter was choking Odd against a pole. He ran up and kicked the thing in the lower back to distract it from Odd. It turned around, dropping Odd, allowing him to breath.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How come she gets a super power and I don't even get a weapon?" Scott shouted at Jeremie over the computer.

"I don't know," Jeremie replied. "The computer designed your body based on your personality and preferences. All you have that we know of is your super strength. Oh crap" There's something wrong. All the towers but one just deactivated themselves."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I don't think that it is. There has gotta be some reason why Xana deactivated his own towers. It's in sector five. I'll get you there. Go to the end of the sector. Ill send you your ride." He typed in Scipio to send in the sphere to send the group to sector five.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Xana," William said. He was in sector five with Xana and Lina. "The humans are on their way to this sector."

"Good." Xana smiled. "Then my plan has worked perfectly to eliminate them for ever. Begin the preparations to bring out the new monster."


	4. Bad news

Hey fans. Sorry that it took me as long as it did. You would not believe all the shit i went through since my last update. Anyways, this chapter is going to get into Scott's abilities on Lyoko.

Time for annihilation to progress!

--

When they arrived in sector 5, Scott almost laughed at how little scenery there was. It was not very decorative.

"Come on," Aelita said. "The tower is this way."

All four of them ran down the first hallway and kept going.

"Why are there no monsters?" Scott nearly ran into Yumi, who had stopped right in front of him. "What the hell Yumi? Why'd you stop?"

She didn't answer due to the fact that she was staring at a very large creature that was in the room they had just entered. It was three times taller than Scott, had red skin, was covered in scales, had spikes sticking out of it's spine, a long tail, claws, wings coming out of it's shoulder blades, and no eyes. To everybody in the room, it looked like a dragon.

"Son of a-," Scott started. Before he could finish, the dragon had swung its tail, hitting everybody and devurtualizing Yumi. Elise quickly stood up and began to run in circles around the thing hoping to distract it. Scott got the idea and jumped onto it's back holding onto it's wing joints.

"Run Aelita. Go get rid of that tower." Elise began to punch the ground, producing more spikes protruding from the ground. It didn't seem to be having any affect on the thing apart from being distracted. Aelita ran to go find the tower as fast as she could.

"Pound on it," Elise screamed at Scott. He began to punch it as hard as he could, but the scales were so solid, it felt like hitting a brick wall. The dragon turned it's head and shot large fire balls at him.

--

Outside, Yumi had joined the fight with the specter. Even with it being powered by only one tower, it was still strong. Ulrich began to swing at it with a pipe, while Odd and Yumi threw large rocks at it's face.

"This isn't working that well guys," Odd yelled.

--

Scott got hit in the chest by the fire ball, knocking him onto the ground.

"Scott," Jeremie said, "you're only down to a sigle life point. One more hit and your out."

"Then I better get serious," Scott said standing up. He faced the dragon, looking straight at the spot where it's eyes were supposed to be. He began to fill with rage again, just like when he had fought against the first spector. But this time it was deeper. His pupils dissipated. His hair began to shake violently. And his heart rate began to sky rocket.

"What the hell?" Jeremie said as he watched the screen on the super computer glitch.

--

"Found it," Aelita exclaimed. She entered into the tower.

--

Elise shielded her eyes as a bright white light shown from Scott.

--

The spector threw Odd into Ulrich knocking them both out. He grabbed Yumi by her neck and crushed her esophagus blocking her breathing. She had only seconds to live.

--

Elise opened her eyes and saw the light was gone. Scott was out cold on the ground and the dragon was gone.

--

"Jeremie," Aelita yelled. "Tower deactivated. Do a return to the past."

--

"Return to the past now."

--

White light passed over Yumi as she closed her eyes and went limp.

--

"Hurry up Stern," Jim shouted. "Your losing your touch if the new people can out run you."

"Believe me sir," Ulrich shouted back, "there is no way I can get as fast as those two."

"And no we don't want to be on the track team sir," Elise said as they finished the race. "What happened Scott?"

He held up a finger to tell her he had to catch his breath. After he did so, he straighted up and looked into the sky.

"I don't really know but I'm guessing that Jeremie activated his return to the past progam. It's a precaution for just in case we really need it."

"So we went back in time?"

"Yeah. Pretty cool huh?" Odd ran up to the two.

"Hey," Odd said. "Do you know where Yumi was at this time of the day?"

"No," Elise answered. " Why?"

"Because she got beat up pretty bad by that clone and Ulrich figured that we should check on her."

"Ok. Lets go. Class ends in five seconds anyways." The bell rang. "See. Womens intuition."

"Or you forgot that Odd also was in that return to the past," Jeremie retorted. They all laughed. Scott hadn't smiled this much in so many years.

--

When they reached the usual hangout spot, they saw that Yumi was already there, sleeping on the bench.

"Wake up sleepy head," Elise said, shaking Yumi lightly.

"Let me sleep a little longer," Yumi replied sleepily. "After getting my throat crushed I think I need to rest for a little bit." The group was stunned. Xana had never gotten that far into hurting any of them.

"Well," Jeremie said. "While she is sleeping, I would like the new guys explain what happened on Lyoko. I didn't see what really happened. The super computer's screen just glitched. So something big had to have happened."

Elise and Scott looked at each other, then looked at the group.

"I don't know," they answered at the same time.

"All I saw was a bright light coming from Scott," Elise said. "It was so bright I had to put my hands up to block it out."

"All I remember is getting knocked off of the dragons back and blacking out," Scott said.

"Hmmm." Jeremie was deep in thought. "Let's get down to the factory and see if we can scan your body for any abnormalities."

--

Scott stepped into a scanner.

"Scanning for anything that is unusual inside of your body," Jeremie informed him.

On the screen, all of Scott's information popped up. Brainwave scans, blood pressure, blood type, skin color, hair color, and even all his measurements. The girls all turned red and giggled at one measurement that designated his crotch.

"Now that is big," Elise wispered to Yumi. The screen read 8.

"That's wierd," Jeremie looked at the brainwave scans. "I have two readings on this brain wave scan. Is there a bug or something small in there with you Scott?"

--

"Nope," Scott replied. "Just me." At that moment, he blacked out again.

--

"That is the weirdest thing I have ever seen." Jeremie continued to stare at the screen when they heard a noise come from the scanner room. "Pulling up scanner room camera."

The scanner had been pryed open and Scott wasn't inside it anymore.

"Where is he?" Elise had just asked the question that everybody else was thinking. Scott was gone and he couldn't be found with any of the cameras in the entire building.

"I have no clue," Jeremy said. "Everybody go look for him while I check his scans some more. I think I have an idea on why the reading was weird. I just hope that I'm wrong." He began to type again.

"Okay guys," Ulrich said. "Time to go. Odd, look around the factory some more. Yumi, check around the school grounds. Elise, is there anywhere that Scott liked going to alot since you met him?"

"Yeah. The park." She put her hand to her head. "I think I'm getting a headache. I always get one when something bad's about to happen."

They all went their separate ways to try to find Scott. As Elise got to the entrance to the park ten minutes later, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's Jeremie. I just finished looking over Scott's scans for the last time. I know why the reading had two brainwaves on it."

"Well?"

"He's a schizophrenic. He has a second and maybe a third personality inside his head. This reading couldn't tell me if there were more. Try to reason with it and see if he will be willing to come back."

"I'll try my best but no guarantees on it. By the way, how did you get my number?"

"I kinda stole it from Scott's phone." Before Elise could inquire further, he had hung up.

She walked into the park, looking for signs that somebody had been here recently. It was so quiet that she could hear the water flowing in the direction of the mini water fall that the lake had. She looked at the ground and saw a shoe print with size ten printed in the middle of it. It was going in the direction of the woods. Looking into the woods, she saw Scott sitting on a branch a few trees in.

"Scott?" Elise asked cautiously. "Is that you?"

**"No."** The voice coming out of the mouth wasn't Scott's voice, that was a sure thing. Scott's voice was nowhere near as deep. **"I am not Scott."**

"What's your name then?"

**"I have no name. I am just a soul trapped in a body. Nothing more."**

She stopped a few feet from the tree. "What are you doing then?"

**" Why would you care?"**

"Because I like Scott and every part that belongs to him. You are a part of him. As he is also a part of you." She noticed that his eyes were a different color. Scott's were blue. His were brown.

**"I never thought of it in that way. But that still leaves me as a nameless soul. I have nobody to call friend. Nobody to call family. I have nothing."**

"Then we will name you. We will be your friends and family. I'm sure that Scott, if you were to find some way to talk to him, would be a friend to you."

He considered those thoughts for a moment. Then he jumped down and started to talk.

**"You should know then that I was the one that killed that thing in that place. It was Scott that fought against the man that was trying to kill that boy and girl. I am the key to unleashing that strength at will."**

"Thank you for that information. Come with me to meet your family."

**"I have a better idea."** His eyes changed back from brown to blue. Scott collapsed on the ground, exhausted from the other mind having control. Elise pulled her phone back out and hit her redial button.

"Jeremie. tell the others to come to the park. I can't carry him all the way back to the factory on my own.

--

"And that is when he passed out." Everyone was back at the factory and had listened to her story. Scott was holding his head in his hands, rocking back and forth, with Elise's arm around his shoulders. "He didn't seem like a bad guy to me. What do you guys think?"

"This really has me confused," Odd said. "How is there a second guy in Scott's head?"

"I have no idea," Jeremie said. "Sometimes after a traumatic event some people become like that. Other people are born that way. We need to communicate with it to find out more about it, but that could be dangerous if what he told Elise is true."

"I don't know what to do," Scott said, almost speaking in a whisper. "I have him in my head. I don't know if I have some kind of control over him. I don't even know if I can communicate with him."

"That," Jeremie said, "I may be able to help with. If you go into the scanners again, I may be able to help you create a way to communicate with him." Scott looked up at Jeremie.

"Let's give it a shot then." With Elise still holding her arm around his shoulder, he went to the elevator and hit the down button. When the door opened again, he walked away from Elise and stepped into the nearest scanner.

--

"Scanning brain waves," Jeremie announced. The others watched him hit many buttons for about five minutes, before he yelled "Eureka!"

"You found a way?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes I did. Now just to download the information into Scott's subconscious." He hit a few more buttons. "Done. From this point forward, Scott and the other will be able to communicate freely." The intercom made a crackling noise.

**"If you want to get to know me, then you should give me a proper name instead of calling me the other one all the time."**

"Oh my," Jeremie exclaimed. "Did Scott let you out to say that?"

**"Yes he did."** "And I agree with him. You guys have to pick the name because I suck a picking names out."

"Well," Aelita said, "now that was a surprise. Anybody have a good name in mind?" They all thought for a little bit. While they thought, Scott and Elise came back up in the elevator and were sitting in the same spot as before.

"How about Jim?" Odd said.

"No way," Ulrich said. "There already is a Jim around here. I was thinking more like John."

"No," Jeremie replied. "Way too common. What about Evan?"

"I don't like the name Evan," Yumi answered. "I like Mark."

"That's my dad's name," Elise said. "Let's call him Steve."

"That is a nice name," Aelita answered. "But I think I would prefer to call him Bobby."

--

Finally done with this chapter. I need your help to name Scott's new "Friend." I wan for you guys, the readers, to Decide what his name would be out of all the ones I provided in this chapter. In a week I'll put up the next chapter with the results and give props to all the voters that I can. Seriously. Please vote. Thanks.


	5. Day at the pool

Disclaimer-I do not own Code Lyoko. I think that moonscape does.

Once again, some people noticed that Scott's Lyoko outfit resembles Ichigo's from Bleach. Again, not intended. That outfit is just cool. Scott's alter ego has been named. Read the story to find out. I would also love some criticism on the story. Please enjoy.

Time for annihilation to progress!

--

Scott runs through the forest sector, dodging lasers from the hornets he was

chasing. In front of the hornets he sees a figure jumping from tree to tree, not allowing him to see who it is.

"Stop!" His yell goes unheeded. The figure just keeps going on and on. All of the sudden, a laser hits him from the side, knocking him off the edge to fall to the digital sea.

--

"Ahhh," Scott screams waking up from his dream. William's clone sits up in hi bed.

"You ok?" he asks. "You were screaming."

Scott has to refrain himself from smacking the clone on the side of it's head. "I'm fine. Just a bad dream." He looked at the clock. It read 2:12. "It's too early for this shit."

**"I agree."**

--

Scott felt a piece of chalk hit hit in the head.

"Scott," Mrs. Hertz yelled. "Mr. Della-Robia may be tolerated when he falls asleep in class, but not you. Not repeat what I just told the class." Scott lifted up his head.

"Vanadium has an atomic mass of 50.94. It is located on the left of Chromium and on the right of Titanium on the periodic table of elements." Scott had recited all she had just said perfectly. He put his head back down. Mrs. Hertz was flabbergasted. After a few seconds the bell rang to dismiss class.

It was Monday .Scott picked up his things and left to go to his next class. Halfway there, Odd caught up to him.

"Now that was funny," Odd said "But how did you know what she said? You were sleeping right?"

"I had you know who listen while I got some sleep," Scott replied. "He just told me what to say. I needed the sleep. Didn't get much last night."

"Wow. You're lucky."

"Not really."

--

After school, Scott decided to jog to the factory and back for some exercise. While he was jogging, he looked to see that nobody was around. Then when he saw no one, he began to talk with "Himself."

"When did you get made?"

**"Ten years ago."**

"So was it my mom's death that brought you about?"

**"Yes."**

"Why do you insist on helping us defeat Xana?"

**"She was technically my mother too." **Scott stopped at a crosswalk to catch his breath. Talking with himself was tiring.He had only jogged a block.

"Now I know why I'm always so tired when you take over."

--

It was a warm day. So the other Lyoko fighters decided to go to the pool. When Scott got back to his room, The William clone was in the closet, hanging from the clothes rod.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott asked with a strange look on his face.

"Ulrich said I should hang out in my room for an hour or two," the clone replied. "And this was the only thing that would hold me up."

"Oh my god. Where are the others at?"

"They went to the pool today. Elise said to tell you to come."

"Um... Thanks." He grabbed his swim trunks and left for the pool.

--

"Man it is bright out here," Odd said. "Good thing I got me some sunscreen." He began to lather it on his back.

"I think you're using too much Odd," Jeremie pointed out. They were all sitting at a mini table, chatting about how the day was nice.

"CANNON BALL!!" Jim jumped off the diving board making a really big splash. The water went all over Sissi, who was trying to tan. She screamed really loud.

"Nice one Jim," Ulrich and Elise said when he resurfaced.

"I don't think anybody can beat that one, " Yumi exclaimed.

Just then, Scott yelled, "Oh yeah. **Watch this**!" he ran from a spot the others couldn't see, jumped onto the diving board, and went up really high.

"He's not-" Jeremie started.

"He won't-" Yumi began.

"He wouldn't-" Ulrich continued.

"He is!" Elise finished.

Nobody but the Lyoko people noticed Scott's eyes glow a little bit. He landed into the water, causing a splash larger than Jim's. The splash got water on everybody that was within 12 feet of the entire pool side area. When he resurfaced, it was completely silent.

"Now that is what I call a wave," Jim declared. He started clapping slowly. Then everybody else joined in, little by little. "Reminds me of the time I joined the Olympic Dive team."

"You were on a dive team?" Scott asked, getting out of the pool.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Jim replied.

Scott walked over to the guys to say hi when he finally saw Elise. She was in a two peace bikini. He hadn't seen her in a swim suit before. He found out that she had a great body. Both he and Elise blushed.

--

Back in Jeremie's room, His computer began to beep, signaling another activated tower.

--

"You look good Elise," Scott finally said.

"Thanks," she replied.

None of them noticed a small black cloud come out of the outlet next to the bathroom. It snaked it's way around until it found Jim.

"Hey guys," Yumi said smiling. "I'll race anyone in the pool." Just then, Jim/Xana grabbed her by the shoulder and threw her into the pool. He then knocked over the table and went for Scott. Scott squatted down, allowing Jim's hands to pass over him. He then thrust his right leg under Jim's chin, launching Jim in to the air over the pool. He jumped over Jim and grabbed on, causing them both to spin as they went down towards the pool. At the last possible moment, Scott jumped away, leaving Jim to land into the pool, head first, spinning.

"Got that off my favorite tv show," Scott explained to everybody around him. (The primary lotust from naruto if you didn't know)

"Must be a tower,"Jeremie said. "Let's go." Jim resurfaced in the pool. "Odd, you stay to handle Mr. Brightside here."

"No problem Einstein," Odd replied, helping Ulrich pull Yumi out of the pool. "Go get that tower." About ten minutes later they were at the factory.

"Now to find out where the tower is at." Jeremie quickly be scan a scan to find the tower. "Got it. Sector 5. Hey guys, get down to the scanner-" He looked around, then saw on the camera they were already there. Scott, Ulrich, and Aelita stepped into the scanners.

--

Scott was the first to land. He quickly looked around for enemies finding none. Ulrich and Aelita followed. A moment later, Yumi and Elise.

"Let's go," Yumi said. Scott led the way down the hallway. He felt a presence nearby that felt very familiar. Like an old friend that he hadn't seen in a long time. He shook the feeling and followed the others into the maze-like room in front of them.

"When we first came here," Aelita said, "we would have to press a button before the room messed up. It was a pain. Then when Jeremie re-created it, he took out that little detail."

"Good," Scott said. "We've got enough to worry about." As he finished talking, a laser struck the ground where he was a moment ago. There were three creepers. And to Scott, they were the weirdest monsters that he had ever seen. Thinking fast, he stomped hard on the ground, sending a shockwave through the ground. It hit the creepers, but it also hit Yumi, Elise, and Aelita sending them to the ground. Not missing a beat, he ran forward and picked up all of the girls.

"Which way princess?" He put on a big burst of speed to stay away from the creepers.

"Take your next left. Then go straight." Jeremie was searching through his computer for a shortcut through the sector, when a new icon popped up to announce a monster. The dragon.


	6. Suprize attack

Disclaimer-I do not own Code Lyoko. I think that moonscape does.

I'm back again peoples. I've mostly been doing school work for college so I've been pretty busy. I recently saw the entire Code Lyoko series from the start to the finish and thought that the ending sucked. If you haven't seen it yet on youtube or anything, don't. You would be better off reading Fanfiction. Sorry. Had to rant that off. Any way I noticed that another person has favorited my story. Thanks. This chapter is kinda rushed through but I needed to write more. Anybody that didn't guess the alter ego's name from the hint I put in from the attack he preformed, I'll actually put the name in this time. Any way's, let's start.

Let the annihilation progress.

--

"Guys," Jeremie said, "there is some bad news."

"What is it Einstein?" Scott asked.

"Dragon in front of the the Tower room." Jeremie heard Scott moan over the intercom.

"I don't know if we can get rid of it the same way again," Scott replied. "To be honest I don't really remember how it happened the first time." He stopped running in the next room to catch his breath. He set down the girls remembering that he was still holding them.

"How were you able to hold us and run as fast as you did?" Aelita asked.

"Don't ask," he replied. "I have no idea. We need to come up with a plan for that thing up ahead. Any ideas?"

"Last time," Elise answered," I ran circles around it while you held it's wings together and pounded on it's spine."

"Let's do it a little different," Scott said. "Since Ulrich and Yumi are here we can do a better job this time around. Yumi, use your fans and telekinesis to keep hitting it in it's face area. Ulrich, make your clones and do your super sprint while slashing in the stomach as many times as possible. Elise, this time don't use your ground punches. You might accidentally hit Ulrich. Instead I want you to go to the tower with Aelita just in case that there are more creatures there."

"Sounds good," Ulrich said. "But what will you be doing?"

"I won't be doing anything if you get what I mean," Scott said with a little smile. They ran around the corner into the next area, and immediately Scott had to dodge a large fire ball. They had reached the Dragon sooner than they had thought they had. Ulrich looked at Scott and watched his eyes turn from blue to brown.

"Party time folks."

"Scott?" Aielita asked.

**"Lee,"** he replied. **"Do what Scott told you to. I'm doing my own thing,"** Lee said with a smile. He jumped and pounded the creature in the face causing it to fall over.

"Nice shot," Ulrich said. As soon as the thing stood back up, everybody went into action, doing what Scott had planned for them to do. Lee would from time to time jump up and punch it in the throat or the back of the neck. "Jeremie, How many life points does it have now?"

"You won't believe it when I say it," He said. "But it still has all of it's life points left." Hearing that caused Ulrich and his clones to trip and fall over, Yumi to miss catching her fan and have it smack her in the face, and Lee to not punch at all and just smack up against the dragon's throat and fall to the ground. This caused the dragon to laugh.

"You think that master would make a new creature that was weak?" The Dragon had spoke with a British accent.

"You can talk?"

"And think for myself. My name is Uria. And don't forget it." Uria swung it's tail hitting Yumi, then stomped it's feet on Ulrich, devurtualizing them both. Uria looked down on Lee, who hadn't moved from his spot on the ground. "Master Xana has plans for you my boy." He picked up Lee and disappeared in another bright flash of light.

--

"Girls," Jeremie said. "We got a huge problem."

"Little busy right now Mr. genius," Elise replied. She was pounding the ground every time she took a step hoping that she wound get ride of the 3 Creepers that were standing in the way of the tower. Aelita was launching energy fields at them destroying one.

"The Dragon took Lee and devirtualized Yumi and Ulrich."

"WHAT?" Elise replied. Her last punch got rid of the last 2 Creepers. "How in the hell did that happen?" Aelita ran into the tower and deactivated it. As she came back out, she saw Elise sitting on the ground pulling hard on her hair.

--

Uria landed in front of Xana and set an unconscious Scott in front of him.

"Here he is my lord just like you asked." Uria sounded like he was happy.

"Were there any problems?" Xana asked while examining Scott.

"Nothing sir. Apart from the fact that you had his name wrong."

"What?"

"He said his name was Lee. And that was what the other ones were calling him."

"Strange that he would go by a separate name isn't it virus?" The girl from before was there leaning against the wall, watching them.

"Shut up Lina," Xana yelled. "Where is William?"

"Fighting with himself again. He has a strong willpower. If things keep going the way that they are, you will lose your control over him."

"Shut up," Xana repeated, then went back to looking at Scott.

--

Jim collapsed after the specter left him. Odd was relieved. He hadn't been hurt too seriously, but he did have allot of bruises all over his body. He stood up slowly, then looked around for the bright white light to begin to appear. When he didn't see it, he ran in the direction of the factory.

--

"Where is he at?" Yumi asked Jeremie. She was standing next to him looking at the screens trying to make sense of the gibberish that was on there.

"I honestly don't have a clue," Jeremie replied. "His digital signature has completely disappeared from the sector. I can't even find him on one of the other sectors. It's like he isn't on Lyoko anymore." He was holding his temples like he was getting a headache. Ulrich was pacing back and forth.

"Jer," Elise said over the intercom. "We looked all over this sector, and not only is he not here but neither are any of the monsters. It's like their mission was to get Scott and leave."

"But what would they want a bonehead like him for?" Odd asked as he entered the room through the elevator.

"I have no idea Odd," Jeremie responded. "I have no idea."

--

Scott was having the dream again. Running through the forest sector. This time he could see that the person had red hair and a purple ninja style outfit. But Scott still couldn't see the person's face.

"Stop!" he yells. Again no pause from the person he was pursuing. A laser hits him in the side and he begins to fall towards his doom by the digital sea.

--

"Ah," he again screams as he wakes up at that time from the dream. He tries to get up, but his body is restricted in several spots to keep him from getting up._ "What_ the **hell?**"

"Good to see you are awake half breed," a voice says from Scott's side. He looks over and nearly screamed from seeing who it was. Xana walked forward and stood in front of him. "Now that you are awake, I can begin testing."

Scott's rage flowed. He tried as hard as he could to raise his arm to clobber Xana, but only bent the table that he was restricted to. He looked at his arm and saw that it had 9 restraints on it.

"Couldn't allow you to escape now could I?" Xana laughed as Scott tried again but failed to even bend it this time. Xana put his index finger on Scott's forehead and began to take out green data strips from him. "Hmm. Interesting. So that explains your other name. There are two of you in one body. No wait. There are three of you. This one just doesn't let you know that he has been out. Too bad you cannot hear me. Some of this could really help you. But I turned your ears off for this experiment. Your dad would be pissed if he was able to remember that I did the same thing to him." Xana laughed at this last comment he made. He really liked to hear himself talk. What he didn't know was that William and Lina were around the corner and had just heard everything that he had said, except the part about the third person in Scott's mind.

"We need to get him out of there," William said. He was using his normal voice. He was in full control over his own body again. Xana had lost control over his mind.

"Do you know the way out of here?" Lina asked.

"Yeah," William replied.

"Go tell the humans about this. We need there help to get him out of here." Lina kept watch on Xana's experiment while William ran to go find the others.

--

"What do we do?" Odd asked. "Should we launch a return to the past, or try to find Scott while we are still in this time frame?" He too, like Ulrich was pacing.

"I don't know," Jeremie said. The computer bleeped. "What the?" On the screen, an icon showed that William had appeared by the girls on Lyoko. But the icon that was normally red to indicate an enemy, was white to indicate an ally.

--

"William," Aelita said, preparing an energy field.

"Stop Aelita," William said. The girls were startled. His voice had no echo of Xana in it. "I'm here to get your help to save Scott." Elise charged at him swinging her fists. He dodged all of them and backed off. "If you don't trust me then here." He threw is sword into the wall so hard, that it went in all the way to the hilt. "Now will you listen to what I have to say?"

Elise and Aelita were stunned at what had just happened.

"Jer?"

"I think he may be telling the truth," Jeremie answered. "I have his character card and everything. It all points him out as our ally."

"Thank you Jeremie," William said.

"Explain what you were just talking about Will," Elise told him. "I give you five minutes."

--

Xana was still taking data from Scott. Except the data was now a redish color.

"The information from the this personality has been much more useful than what I got from the first." Scott and Lee were both screaming very loudly. The pain was horrible for them. Lina could only watch in horror as this continued.

--

"-So we need to go to Xana's hide out to get him back." William had just finished recounting what he had seen and done since Scott had arrived with Uria. "Do you believe me?"

Yumi's voice rang over the intercom system. "I do. And so does Ulrich and Jeremie. Girls, go get our friend back."

Elise hesitated. Then she said, "Alright. But if you try anything stupid while we're following you, your ass is grass."

"Good," he replied. He held out his had to beckon for his buster blade. it shook in the wall for a few seconds. He had put it in there good and deep. But it finally turned into smoke and came to his hand. "Let's go." He ran down a hallway with the girls in hot pursuit. After a minute of running, he stopped at a dead end. "We're here."

"What are you talking about?" Aeilita said. "This is just a big wall that doesn't-" William walking through the wall. "Oh. A cloaked entrance." She grabbed Elise's hand and followed William. On the other side, William was beckoning for the girls to be quiet and slowly walked around a corner. Aelita peeked around the corner to see him and a strange girl peeking into another doorway. She heard them and turned around.

"He is still doing it but the stream has changed color twice now." William shook his head and turned around to the girls.

"On the count of three we run as fast as we an through the door way." He told them. "When you get through, start attacking Xana with everything you have. Lina will free Scott from the table. Any questions?"

"What do you mean by attack Xana?" Aelita asked. "Did he actually chose to take a form?"

"I'll answer that later. For now just follow the plan I just lay-ed out." He turned around and whispered the same plan in Lina's ear.

She nodded then held up a fist. She put up one finger. The girls got closer to the door. She held up a second finger. They tensed their bodies, preparing to follow the plan. She held up a third finger and they all ran through the door. Aelita and Elise were momentarily surprised by Xana's appearance. But they both still ran up to him and slugged him just like in the plan. Xana was startled and took a few steps back. They continued the hit every part of him. William dropped his sword and started to punch and kick every part of Xana that the girls weren't already beating on. Lina ran over to Scott, who was using this chance to try to struggle out of his restraints. She began to punch every one that she could out of the 52 that were on his whole body.

"Break all the ones on my arm," Scott said. "It will speed up the process." Lina did as she was told.

Xana saw what Lina was doing. He punched both Aelita and William in the chest, devurtualizing them both. He smacked Elise in the face knocking her into the wall. He slowly walked over to Lina, who had frozen in fear, and grabbed her by the hair at the back of her head.

"I'll deal with you later prisoner," he told her. "Until then, stay in a really bad nightmare." He put his hand to her forehead and began to put black data streams into her head the same way that he had been taking data from Scott's head. She screamed and then went limp. Xana then dropped her and turned his head to Scott. All the restraints on his right arm were cracked, but none were broken. Xana smiled. "Now I can finish getting information from your incompetent brain."

"Incompetent this," Elise yelled. Xana started to turn around, but got punched by Elise right in the face, launching him over the table. "This is for the best," she told Scott before punching him in the face, devurtualizing him as well.

--

Scott fell out of the scanner to be caught by William and Odd.

"Welcome back hot head," Odd said after a second. "Now you two get upstairs." He jumped into a scanner. "Beam me up Einstein." The door closed. Scott and William ran to the elevator and hit the button to go up.

--

Xana stood up and felt the side of his face that Elise had hit. There was a welt forming there somehow. He looked around the room. Both of the girls were gone. They had left the no-longer-secret-hideout.

"Damn." He said to him self. "Now I won't know the information I need to find the other sector guardians. She knew their locations."


	7. Gaurdians of sectors

Disclaimer-I do not own Code Lyoko. I think that moonscape does.

I meant to put this chapter up sooner, but I recently got into a car accident while on my bike. Currently in the hospital. Just a little bruised. So the last chapter might have been a little confusing. I was trying to find a good spot to end it and almost wrote another few pages. I'll get into a better explanation of the things Xana was talking about. I'm putting up a poll to find out whether you guys think I should say exactly what Scott's powers are and what he is limited to doing. Review or I am going to send an army of Siamese ninja kittens to attack you in your sleep.

Let the annihilation progress

--

"Jer!" Elise yelled as she ran in the direction of the tower she had come from. "What should I do with this chick on my shoulder?"

"Just get her into the tower so I can scan her," Jeremie replied. "We need to find out exactly what she is." She went around a corner, narrowly avoiding a laser from a manta in front of the tower. She hid behind a wall and set down Lina. "Don't leave her. If Xana gets her back, we may never have this kind of a chance again." Elise cursed at him under her breath. Just then she heard an explosion around the corner. She took a quick look, not knowing what to expect.

"There's no need to fear," Odd yelled. "Super Odd is-"

"A super dork," Elise finished. Odd fell off his overboard in disappointment. Elise picked Lina back up and ran into the tower. Odd followed in.

"Just lay her down and take a step back," Jeremie said. "Xana has never entered a tower before so you three should be safe." As soon as Lina was on the floor of the tower, Jeremie activated a scan, and she levitated.

--

"What does all that mean Einstein?" Ulrich said. The screen was putting out all kinds of readings and data.

"To be honest, I have no real idea," he replied. None of the data on the screen was making any sense. "It says that she is the desert sector. But that is impossible."

"Actually," William said, "it makes some sense to me." He was sitting on the floor with his arms and legs tied up behind him. Scott and Ulrich had done this as soon as he came into the computer room. Strange thing was that he had told them that his ropes were too loose, so they had tightened them.

"What do you mean?" Jeremie was perplexed.

"While I was under Xana's control, he would talk out loud to himself alot. But one of the things that he talked about the most was sector guardians. He never told me what it meant, but I never had the will power to ask. Then not too long ago, he sent me to a special spot in the desert sector. He told me to take whoever I find there back to the hideout. When I got there, I found her. She put up a great fight, somehow controlling the landscape almost like Aelita, but in a slightly different way. The land just did as she commanded. After fighting for so long, I got in a lucky shot by throwing my blade at her. It knocked her over, and I had her restrained. When I got her back to Xana, he began to talk about how he had one of them, and that there were three more to go. My guess is that they are supposed to be guarding their own individual sectors. Five total. One for the desert, one for the ice, one for the forest, one for the mountain, and one for Carthage. She must be the desert guardian." William finished his recount and sat up so he could look the others eye to eye. All of them looked confused as hell.

--

"What," Odd said. "I am more confused than when Einstein trys to explain algebra."

"To be honest," Elise said, "so am I."

"What's going on?" Lina had woken up and had sat up on the air. "Where am I?"

"A tower in Carthage," Jeremie replied. "We just helped to save you from Xana. We have a few questions for you."

"OK," she said. "But before you decide to ask me anything, would you mind putting me down?" She floated back to the floor. "Thank you. Now what is your first question?"

"What are you?" Elise asked.

Lina laughed. "I am an artificial intelligence that is programmed to be the protector of my sector. It is my job to keep things that aren't welcome on Lyoko out of my sector."

"What is your name?" Yumi asked over the mike.

"I am program number 238082. Logical Interface Network Avatar codenamed Lina."

"What is it that Xana would want for you besides control over your sector?" Scott asked.

"That's the strangest question coming from you my friend. He wants the data from me so that he can find out where the other guardians are at in their sectors. The method he was using to extract information from you was an experimental way to get data from me. It could have killed me so he had to test it first."

--

"No wonder it hurt so much," Scott said to himself. He sat down on the floor for a second. Then stood back up.

**"What is it about me that interests him so much?"** Lee asked.

--

"I didn't know humans could change there voices so much," Lina replied. "He is only interested in the facts that he knows your father, and that you have so much power on earth with no visible help. You have the strength of an AI, but are not one."

"I just did a scan guys," Jeremie said. "She has no traces of any kind of virus. It should be safe to say that she can go to her sector again."

"Thank you all for helping me. Especially you William. Without you, we would all still be stuck with Xana. Now I must take my leave." She jumped off the end the the platform and went into another sector.

--

An hour later

--

"Should we have let her go like that?" Odd asked. They were all in the computer room discussing what Lina had told them. "I mean, she could have told us more about the other guardians."

"That is true Odd," William said, "but she is a very trustworthy person. She will contact us when she believes the time is right." He had been untied right after he had been scanned a few times. It seemed he had defeated the virus controlling him through sheer will power.

"Whatever the situation," Yumi said, "we should be grateful she trusted us with that information. It's like Jim said the other day in class, the first step towards a great friendship, is trust."

"Oh man!" Odd said. "Jim. We need a return to the past to fix the damage of this attack."

"Crap," Jeremie said. He remembered Scott's high flying move to distract Jim. He began to type in the computer. "Return to the past now."

White rushed over them all.

--

Scott felt a piece of chalk hit hit in the head.

"Scott," Mrs. Hertz yelled. "Mr. Della-Robia may be tolerated when he falls asleep in class, but not you. Not repeat what I just told the class." Scott lifted up his head.

"Vanadium has an atomic mass of 50.94. It is located on the left of Chromium and on the right of Titanium on the periodic table of elements." Scott had recited all she had just said perfectly. He put his head back down. Mrs. Hertz was flabbergasted. After a few seconds the bell rang to dismiss class.

Odd came over to him.

"Same way as before?" he asked.

"Nope," Scott replied. "This time I actually listened. Felt more rested." He picked up his books. "What do you think of all this guardian shit going on? From what I was told, you have had the most experience on Lyoko." They walked outside to go to thier dorms to get what they needed next.

--

After school, everybody decided to skip the pool after what had happened last time. William was mostly asking everybody in the group questions about what he had missed. Ulrich and Yumi were doing karate, but weren't having any luck at beating each other. Aelita and Jeremie were working on a new program that would help them locate the sector guardians, with no luck. Scott was playing gears of war with Elise and Odd. Odd was using X-box live, while Elise was in Scott's room.

"Ha," Elise yelled. "I just owned your ass Odd." She had just killed Odd's character. Scott was laughing, and Odd was almost crying.

"I'm getting my ass handed to me by a fucking girl," Odd was saying over the microphone. He logged off his system.

"What a sore loser," William said, entering the room. "I saw the whole thing. You really got him good Elise."

"Thanks," Elise replied coldly. Nobody in the group had given him a nice word since he came back. They still didn't know if they could trust him. And William didn't expect any less of them. After all, he had been a part of Xana's weapons. He knew that he had to earn back all their trust.

"Does anybody want a snack from the machine? I'll buy." He was a little bit scared that he would never get the trust.

"We'll take eight packs of that new deep fried octo-squid chunkers," Scott said without looking away from the t.v. William looked into his wallet and let out a small moan. Deep fried octo-squid chunkers were three Euros a pack. He had exactly 24 Euros on him. "Is there a problem Will?"

"Nope," he replied. "No problem at all." He left the room to get the snacks. While he walked down the hall, he began to talk to himself. "What is it that I have to do to clear my name? I helped to save Scott, and told them everything I knew about the sector guardians. I hope that it doesn't take too much more money." He started to put money into the machine. "This is all I have for the next week."

--

"All the programs I put into that weak little human and he over comes all of it," Xana was on a forest sector replica. "I even put a part of my old program into him. Why did it fail?" He stood in front of a tree. He kicked it in a crack and watched it open up to reveal a person. The person was a whit male with short blood red hair that stood on it's ends, a blue ninja costume with a utility belt full of shurikens, kunai, smoke bombs, and had a set of tonfa (a weapon that looks like a billy club, like the cops have). "Seems that I'm going to have to bring out some more information my friend. And this time, you may get to see your son Scott."

--

"Achoo!" Scott sneezed loudly. "I think somebody is talking about me." He put a piece of octo-squid chunkers into his mouth. "This stuff is good." Him and Elise were sharing a bag. He looked over at William and saw he was slightly sad. He was sitting on his bed with his eyes closed. "You know Will," Scott said, "I was only kidding around with you when I told you to go get all these."

"What?" William looked up, shocked. It was probably the nicest thing anybody in the group had said to him all day. "Really?"

"Yeah. You know what? Since you really went and got them, I owe you 24 Euros." He gave William a slight nod.

"You might as well smile William," Elise said. "That's the closest you will get to a smile from him."

"Please," he replied. "Call me Will from now on." He smiled.

--

Scott was sleeping. It was one in the morning. Will couldn't sleep, and was afraid he would have nightmares if he did sleep. He stared out the window, wondering what it was that the others were dreaming of.

--

In Elise's room, she was dreaming about Scott, taking her to a fancy restaurant. Aelita, who had the same room, was dreaming about flying on the over board with Jeremie.

In Ulrich and Odd's room, Odd was dreaming about eating the worlds largest cheese wheel. Ulrich was dreaming about his father telling him he wasn't working hard enough.

Jeremie was dreaming about a very big mathmatical problem. Enough said there.

Yumi was dreaming about kissing Ulrich.

Scott. He was having the same dream that he had been having. This time he could see the person turning their head around. It was a man. Scott recognized him from somewhere, but couldn't place his finger on who it was. At that moment he saw the laser coming at him from his side. Right before it hit him, he felt somebody shake him awake.

"Wake up man." It was Will. "You were yelling in your sleep."

"Thanks," Scott replied. He looked at the clock and saw the time. "You saved me from the worst part of the dream."

"How would you know that?"

"Because I've been having the same dream alot lately." He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Want to talk about it?" Will looked like he sincerely wanted to hear.

"Sure. In the dream, I'm running through the forest sector. Chasing somebody I guess. I wasn't able to see who it was at first when I had it, but every time I dream, I see more of who it is. This time I saw his face. He had red hair, a purple ninja outfit, and a face I swear I have seen before. Always at that point though, I get shot by a laser from a hornet off to my side, and I get knocked off the edge and fall to the digital sea." He looked over at Will and was confused by the look on his face.

"I have seen a picture of somebody that wears the same exact outfit on Lyoko." Will was deep in thought. "Xana told me it was another person who had been under his control. But he couldn't keep control. The guy had to be put onto a replica and put into a sleep like state. I think that Xana had called him controller of the forest. Oh my god." He hit himself in the forehead. "Now that I know all this, he probably was a sector guardian of the forest. I am an idiot. Why didn't I think of that before when you guys were asking me about the guardian crap."

"It's OK dude," Scott said. He was perplexed by the information Will had just layed out. "At least you told me now. My dream might not just be a dream. What was I yelling when you woke me up?"

"You were saying 'Come back dad. We're not the enemies.'"

"What?" Scott was so confused. Why would he be saying that? "My dad died almost a year before my mom did. Why the fuck would I be saying that?"

--

Next morning, as Scott and Will got ready for school, they both thought about the conversation they had the previous night. They needed to tell everyone else. Scott called the guys, and Will called the girls to arrange a meeting at the coffee machine. Fifteen minutes later, everybody was there with a large cup of coffee.

"So what was so important that Ulrich had to drag me down the hallway to the bathroom for?" Odd was sounding very tired.

"Last night, Will woke me up from a dream because I was yelling something-" Scott started.

"Wait a minute," Yumi interrupted. "Will?"

"That's what he wants us to call him. Now, as I was saying, he woke me up because I was yelling something about my dad. To be honest, I don't know why. But I was dreaming about Lyoko. I was running through the forest sector, chasing some guy. He was wearing a purple ninja outfit with lots of weapons on his belt. After calling out to him, a laser from a hornet knocked me off the edge of the sector. Or so it should have bee. I've had that dream before. Will woke me up just before the lasers hit me."

"Now," Will continued, "the reason why we brought this to your attention, is because I think I may know who he really is. The description that Scott gave fits the description of a guy that Xana once controlled. Xana called him controller of the forest. He's in a forest sector replica in a sleep like state."

"WHAT!?" Ulirch, Yumi, Jeremie, Odd, Aelita, and Elise all yelled at the same time. Will cringed at all of their faces looking at him with great hate.

"Don't give him that look guys," Scott said. "You can't expect to remember everything can you?" They lessened the harsh looks they were giving Will. "That's better. Now, I think that if we can get back to Xana's place, we can find the location of the guardian. Who's with me on that plan?" Everybody raised their hands. "Ok. Let's get to class and talk more about this after school."

Scott sat down on the ground and closed hid eyes as everybody left. He felt somebody sit down next to him.

"I've been thinking," Elise said. "When Xana took you away, I thought that I wouldn't see you again. I was scared. I know that we have only known each other for a short time, but I know I like you. Alot. And I need to know how you feel about me." She turned and looked at him. He opened his eyes after a second of thought and looked into her eyes.

"I feel the same way about you Elise," he replied. "But I don't know how to really express it. I've never had anybody get as close to me as you have been. And I've never been a fan of the movies that would teach me what to do at a time like this. I never even had a girlfriend be-" Elise put her finger to his lips.

"You talk to much sometimes." She moved forward and placed her lips on his, giving him his first kiss. To him, it was the greatest feeling in the world. As she pulled away, Scott lost control of his tongue.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He sounded like he was a bit dazed.

"Yes Scottie," Elise replied with a smile. They leaned together to continue what had stopped only a moment ago.


	8. Who's this guy?

Disclaimer-I do not own Code Lyoko. I think that moonscape does.

Yay. Chapter 8. Sorry it took so long. Traffic was brutal getting at this computer. This is getting exciting. Now that Scott and Elise have expressed thier feelings, they will be together alot. Will Yumi and Ulrich finally follow example? I don't know yet myself, but Xana sure as hell isn't up to any good. Well my writers note sucks but the story is good.

Let the annihilation progress

--

As Scott went through the rest of his day, he felt like the time was passing by so quickly. And everybody noticed that he was in a good enough mood to be smiling and not even know it. During lunch, Elise was running a little bit late, so he waited at the doorway with a coke.

"Hey Scott," Sissi said walking up behind him. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Make it fast Sissi," Scott replied. "I'm not going to be waiting for long."

"Well I was wondering," Scott took a drink of his coke, "if you would be willing to go on a date with me to the movies?" Scott coughed and sprayed his drink all over the sidewalk in front of him. He bent over coughing more, unable to answer. "You ok?" She rubbed on his back.

"I'm sorry Sissi," Scott said after he stopped coughing. "I'm already taken."

"Since when?" It was wierd to Scott, but she sounded like she was ready to cry. She had been dead serious about going out.

"Since before school started today," Scott said to her. "I asked her out this morning." Sissi started to cry. He tried to put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but she shook it off and ran away. "Could this day get any stranger for me?" Elise walked up finally.

"Hey," she said. "You ok? You got a wierd look on your face." She grabbed Scott's coke and took a drink.

"You're not going to believe this," Scott said, "but Sissi just tried to ask me out." Elise spit coke all over Scott and started to cough. Scott closed his eyes since they were full of pop. "That was my reaction too. Except I spit on the ground."

"Oh my. I'll get you a water to rinse your eyes." She walked over to the usual table and saw everybody else was there, except for Will, who was still being a little outcast and was sitting at the next table over. He was the only one that had a water. "Can I borrow that real fast?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Why?"

She picked up the bottle and replied, "I spit coke all over Scott and got it in his eyes." He fell backwards in his chair, laughing as he hit the floor. When she got the water bottle out to Scott, she saw that he wasn't there. She looked around, but still didn't see him. Then she remembered that there was a water fountain around the corner of the building. "Duh," she told herself. She went around and saw Scott washing his eyes out, and a new person she didn't know was standing next to him.

"I know that she didn't mean to do it," Scott told the kid. "I mean, I did the same thing not even a minute before. It's just, I was so thrown off about what Sissi had done, that my reaction time was basically gone." He stood straight and looked at the guy who had helped him over to the fountain. He was the same height as Scott, with brown hair that was in dreadlocks that reached his eyebrows, fairly tanned skin, a orange Bob Marley shirt, a camo backpack, blue jean shorts, and sandels that were a bright shade of blue.

"I'll admit it was funny when I saw it," the guy said. "But the sad thing was that the girl you called Sissi started to cry. She really was expecting a yes from you."

"And if she had persisted, I would have kicked her ass," Elise said walking up. "Hi. I'm Elise."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jaden Stoners." He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Jaden, do you happen to have a towel or something?" Scott was drenched all over his face and neck.

"Yeah." He reached into his bag, and pulled out a small white towel and put it into Scott's hand. "Bye the way dude, later today, you may want to bring along a tazor to your hangout spot." He walked away.

"What was that about?" Elise asked.

"I don't know but he forgot his towel."

--

After school, in the rec room

--

"Jeremie said to meet at the factory," Will told Elise. "Said it was pretty important."

"Then let's go," Scott said. "Let me just run and grab something from my room. I'll catch up." He left, and Elise and Will left to get to the factory.

"Wonder what he's going to get," Will said to Elise. "Do you know?"

"Nope," came the reply. "I have no idea what it could be. Do you know what Jeremie wants to tell us?"

"Not a freakin' clue," he said bluntly. "But he was pretty excited." Neither one of them noticed that Sissi was following behind them, running quietly from tree to tree. When they reached the sewer entrance, and went down, Sissi smiled.

"Wait until Scott learns," she said, "that his girlfriend is cheating on him with one of his best friends. This will make him dump her for sure." She smiled at the thought of this. She had fallen for Scott, and was going to do anything to have him be hers.

--

"There it is," Scott said as he grabbed his homemade tazor. "Wait until the genius sees how well that this thing is made. I don't even think that he could do this good of a job." He smiled and walked out his door. As soon as he got out of the school grounds, and into the trees, he noticed that he was being followed. He pulled out his phone, and sent a text to Elise saying he had a tail, and would be late. He went into town to try to lose whoever it was in the store or something.

--

"Rrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnngggggggggg A Ding Ding Dong," a voice sang out of Elise's phone as they made it to the halfway point to the factory. Will was on a scooter, and Elise was on a skateboard.

"Better answer that," Will called out. "Might be an emergency." She pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw what Scott sent.

"Scott's going to be late," she said, putting away her phone. "Somebody is following him."

--

**'How the hell are we going to lose this dude?' **Lee asked. Scott shrugged and slipped into the bathroom at the grocery store. He jumped into a stall in the middle, locked the door, and lifted up his feet as he sat on the seat. When he heard the door open, letting his stalker in, he listened to the sound of the person walking. He knew that they were wearing sandels, because of how they were hitting the floor. He saw the feet go into the stall next to him. The sandels were bright blue. He had to stop himself from hitting himself in the head. Those were Jaden's sandels.

--

"Where is Scott?" Jeremie asked. "I figured he would be as excited as me when He heard what I got."

"He had somebody following him," Elise replied. "So he may not come."

"Oh well," Odd said. "You snooze, you lose."

"So is that why you always lose?" Yumi asked. Odd turned his nose into the air.

"Anyways," Aelita continued. "Jeremie and I finally found out where one of the guardians are located."

"No way," Yumi said. "Which one?"

"Mountain guardian," Jeremie replied. "My scan of Lina helped me to point out the similarities and differences in the sectors and their guardians. Since she was the desert, we already have her signature, and could find her at any time."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" They all went to the elevator except Will.

--

After Jaden went into the next stall, Lee slid out from the stall on the side that the window was closer to and the side Jaden wasn't on. He then stood up on the seat and jumped quietly into that empty stall. He stayed on the seat for a few more seconds before climbing over the next stall since it was occupied. Lee and Scott both prayed that the guy wouldn't look up from his magazine. As he softly stepped onto the next toilet. He was at the window.

'Be careful Lee,' Scott said in his mind. 'The only reason I'm letting you do this is cause you're more stealthy.'

**'I know.'** He slowly opened the window. **'Shit. There is a screen.'**

'So push it out idiot.' Lee slowly pried off one corner of the screen, then pushed the rest outside to fall on the grass. He then jumped out and started running to the factory as soon as he touched the ground.

Jaden looked out the window after Lee, and smiled.

"Just as I saw in my vision." He left the bathroom to follow after him.

--

"Where do we go Jer?" Elise asked when everybody was in the mountain sector but Will. He was still in the lab, since they still didn't trust him all the way.

"Head north," Jeremie replied. "There should be a cave hidden behind a big boulder." They ran in the direction that Jeremie had said.

--

Scott took out his cell and dialed Will's cell.

"Hello?" Will answered.

"It's me," Scott replied. "I'm on my way now. I think I lost him."

"Do you know who it was?"

"Yeah. Somebody that I met today at school. But never mind that. Did the others find it yet?"

"No. But they are almost at the location that Jeremie found."

"Good. Be there in ten." He hung up. "Almost there guys." Not too far behind him was Jaden, running without his sandels on to make less noise.

--

"I see it," Odd yelled. They approched the very large boulder and stopped right in front of it. "Now how do we move it?"

"Let me try," Aelita said. She stepped forward and started to sing. The boulder didn't budge. "Well it was worth a shot."

"What if it has a password?" Odd asked. Everybody stared at him.

"Odd," Ulrich said, "I doubt it is a simple as saying something like 'open sesame.'" The boulder rolled off to the side. Ulrich and everybody else just stared. "I didn't think that would work."

_"WHO DARES DISTURB ME?!" _roared a voice from the inside. It was a very deep voice.

"We're enemies of Xana and allies of Lina," Yumi answered. "We are looking for the guardian of this mountain sector to offer him an alliance for a fight against Xana."

_"FOOLS. WHY WOULD I ALLY MY SELF WITH WEAK HUMANS?"_

"Because we do not believe that you are even strong enough to defeat Xana on your own," Elise yelled back at him. Everybody looked at her like she had just asked the devil to kill them. "What? We needed to provoke him so that we can give him reason to join us." The ground started to rumble. "Oh shit."

"Guys," Jeremie said. "There is an activated tower in the forest sector."

"Not now Xana," Yumi said.

The mountain sector guardian came walking out. He was a foot taller than any of them, and was exteremely muscular. He wore an orange jumpsuit jacket with blue jump suit pants and had brown hair that was in dreadlocks that reached his eyebrows. His eyes were a bright shade of blue.

"I have a proposal for you," Yumi said. "You prove to us that you can beat Xana by helping us deactivate this tower, and we will take back what was said.

_"You're on,"_ He said. _"My name is program 080214, Intelligent Adaptive Network Editor. Or Iane for short."_ (Side note, it's pronounced like Ian)

"Great," Odd yelled enthusiastically. "Let's go."

--

Scott was in front of the factory, when he noticed that Jaden was behind him. He turned around, only to have Jaden push him out of the way of a moving car.

"What the hell?" Scott sat up and saw another man in black spector driving the car. "Not again."

"This could be a problem," Jaden said. He stood up and took a small silver device out from his book bag. It looked like a pack of cigarettes. The spector walked out of the car and slowly approached them. "Remember that warning I gave you earlier?"

"Yeah," Scott replied getting up. "Why?" He took it out of his pocket.

"I need to use it as an energy source for my device," Jaden replied. He grabbed it from Scott's hand, and put it into the bottom of his silver object.

--

"We're here genius," Ulrich said as they came out of the transport tower. "Now which way do we-"

_"This way,"_ Iane said, rushing to the right.

"He's correct guy's," Jeremie said in a suprized tone of voice. They all ran after him, not going quite as fast. After a few seconds, the tower came into view. And standing right in front of it was Xana himself.

--

"Scott?" Jaden asked. "How long would you be able to hold off this computer program?"

"For maybe two minutes," Scott replied. "How did you know it was a program?"

"Never mind that. I need you to hold him off for about five minutes. This device can neutralize him, but it takes a while to charge up power."

"I'll do my best." Scott ran at the spector, filling himself with his anger towards Xana once more.

--

"Long time no see 080214," Xana said. He was standing in front of the tower with three mega tanks, seven hornets, nine blocks, and the dragon. "I'm glad to see that you felt safe enough to leave your little rat hole."

_"Go delete yourself virus,"_ Iane replied. _"Scum like you should have never have been programed into Lyoko."_ He clapped his hands together and created a spear from the air.

"You poor misguided AI," Xana said. "You really think that you can take me?" Xana faded out of focus.

"What the hell?" Elise said. "Where did he go?"

"Here," Xana whispered in her ear. She turned to hit him, but he had already vanished again. He appeared in front of Yumi, behind Odd, next to Ulrich, on top of Iane, then stopped moving in front of Aelita. "I believe that you are the biggest threat since you can deactivate my towers." He punched her in the face, devurtualizing her instantly.

--

Aelita fell from the scanner unconcious.

--

Scott was thrown into a light post. He stood up slowly, drained of almost all of his strength. This one was somehow stronger than all the others.

"How much longer do I have to do this Stoners?" Scott panted.

"Thirty seconds," Jaden yelled back to him. "Then you can take a long nap."

--

Xana had devurtualized both Aelita and Ulrich with a single punch to the face. And neither one was awake. Odd had used his shield from instinct, and had only lost half of his life points and got knocked back a hundred feet when Xana went for him and Yumi had done the same with her fans. Elise had dodged and jumped backwards on time, avoiding getting hit. Iane threw his spear at Xana, only to miss, but the spear collided with a mega tank on accedent. Now Iane and Xana were fighting with each other, using only their fists. They were matching each other, blow for blow almost. Xana was moving faster that Iane, and that was causing Iane to lose life points. Xana was holding back for the fun of it.

"We got to help him," Odd said. He tried to aim an arrow at Xana, but couldn't get a clear enough shot. Yumi had her fans destroyed when Xana had hit her, so she had nothing to throw.

"What can we do?" Elise asked them all. "We can't do anything without screwing up the fight."

--

"Charged!" Jaden yelled. Scott ducked down and watched as a beam of orange light connected with the spector's chest.

--

Xana knocked Iane over and was about to deliver the destroying blow, when all of the sudden he bent down clutching his head.

--

The spector vanished. Sissi's jaw dropped when she saw this. She had been standing behind a tree watching for Elise when all of this commotion happened.

"Ok Jaden," Scott said. "You better start explaining now about this or else."

"Or else what my friend?" Jaden asked. "Or you'll crawl onto my feet? You don't even have the strength to do that."

"Don't mock me." Scott coughed into his hand and saw that there was a little bit of blood there. "I just want for you to explain yourself."

--

"Somebody on the other end destroyed my creation," Xana said, standing straight back up. "I guess that Jeremie will just have to have a little visit paid to him." He waved both of his hands once.

--

"What's going on guys?" Jeremie yelled into the mike. Behind him, another spector materialized. It hit Will in the back of the head knocking him out. It grabbed Jeremie by the back of the neck and threw him into the elevator. "Oh fuck. I think that broke a rib." He stood up and pressed the door closing button as the spector came. As soon as the door closed, it began to slam on the doors.

--

"As you already know, my name is Jaden Stoners. I moved here from America not too long ago from Ludington Michigan in the U.S. My dad was a computer design editor. He has been gone a long time now. My mom mostly was an inventor of sorts. She made this little gizmo and told me that if I ever had to use it, I would have to tell her. For years, I have had little visions of events happening to other people. Only a few times was the vision about me. You have been in a few of my visions. And as far as I can tell, only five of those visions have come true."

"Prove that," Scott said. "What is one that already came true?"

"In my first ever vision of you, you were standing in a computer room, screaming at the corpse of your mother, who had just been killed, by a red headed teenager. That was about ten years ago." Scott stood up.

"I may not believe you," Scott said. "But you have proven that you have the ability to bring down the enemy."

"HELP!!" It was Jeremie's voice inside the factory. Jaden ran in and saw that he was running from another spector. He jumped down and landed on the spector's head, knocking it over.

"Strike one," Jaden said. He ran over to Jeremie and slung his arm around his shoulder. "Need to get you back to that big computer."

"How-" Jeremie started.

"I'll explain later," Scott said as he swung into the elevator from a chain. "Jaden, hold it off until we can turn it off." He hit the button to go down. Jaden backed up, then turned to face the spector.

--

"What do we do?" Odd whispered. Xana hadn't moved since he put his arms back down. Iane was still laying down, not able to move much from his beating.

"I don't know," "Elise replied. "He is faster than any of use with that teleportation move. And he has alot more physical strength too. We need Scott right now."

--

"Now start up that program genious," Scott said, as he set Jeremie down in the seat. He slid down the ladder to the scanner room to save some time.

"Transfer Scott. Scanner Scott. Virtualization." Jeremie hit the enter key. A second later, he heard the elevator go up. "Son of a bitch." The spector would be on it's way soon.

--

The spector threw Jaden away from the elevator. He landed on a few nails, and felt one peirce his stomach. Pain seared up his side. He knew that is was probably rusty. The elevator reached the top of the shaft. He stood up, knowing that this was his only chance to help out again. The spector had it's back turned. He charged at it, ignoring the pain of the nail. It turned and threw him into the elevator. He kicked the down button and laughed as the spector realized it's mistake, and the elevator went down.

--

"Why the fuck couldn't he get me to the damn sector i need?" Scott said after he landed in the ice sector. He looked around and saw a tower nearby.

"Take the nearest tower and you will be in the forest sector," Jeremie said.

"Thanks." Scott ran as fast as he could to the tower.

--

The elevator doors opened up again and Jaden fell out. The doors closed and Jeremie shut it down.

"That won't stop him for long," Jaden said. "You got to distract him long enough for the others to stop it all." He sat up against the door holding his stomach. It was bleeding pretty heavly. He lifted his hand away from it and counted three nails in his stomach. "Fuck."

"I'll do what I can," Jeremie said. "You stay here and rest. You will get better after I turn back the clocks. Just don't die." He got up and ran out the other door.

"One thing you didn't know bud is that I have seen a vision on how to work this shit." Jaden stood up and walked slowly over to the computer. He started hitting buttons.

--

"There they are," Scott said. He had taken a random guess at what direction to go in since Jeremie didn't tell him. He saw everybody was laying on the ground beaten badly. And he saw Xana standing there laughing.

"Welcome boy," Xana taunted. "I believe that I never really got the chance to introduce my self the last time we saw each other. I am the murderer of your mother." He smiled and laughed.

Scott ran over to Elise. She was unconcious, as were all the others. Then he noticed Iane. To Scott, he looked oddly familiar.

"Why don't we get on with what we came to do?" Xana took a step forward. Scott lost all he had left holding him sane. His pupils vanished. And his muscles tensed up. They charged at each other and exchanged equal blows with each other. The only difference was that Scott was throwing all he had in a blind rage, and Xana was once again just messing around. After a minute of this, Xana punched Scott in the face, knocking him over. "Last time, you all caught me off guard. But this time I was ready." He put his foot on Scott's throat. Any last words before I throw you into the digital sea?"

"Yeah," Jaden yelled. "Bonzai!" He plowed straight into Xana's back, flinging him thirty feet away. Will was standing there, with his blade held like a baseball bat. He swung and nailed Xana with the broad side and sent him straight up hundreds of feet into the air.

"Homerun," Will said. Jaden went over to Iane andturned him over to see who he was. When he did, his face showed great confusion. Will ran over to see what was wrong. "That must be Iane, guardian of the mountain sector."

"That's my dad," Jaden whispered.

"What?"

Xana landed on the ground in front of his monsters. After standing up, he raised his hand to tell them to attack. The dragon flew up into the air and prepared to blow flames. Jaden stood up and took Will's sword from him.

**"Die freak." **Jaden's face was filled with a strange rage. He threw the blade, and it hit the dragon in it's mouth. He saw that Xana's mark was on the uvula before it blew up. After that, he fell over.

"Jaden, Scott," Will said. "Wake up. I can't handle the rest on my own."

--

"Oh god," Jeremie said. "I go to get rid of the spector, and the fucker puts himself onto Lyoko. And he takes Will with him. I can't believe them." He began typing furiously. "At least Xana deactivated his own tower." He pulled up the stats on everybody left. "What the hell? Jadens stats match with Scott's. He was only there for a minute and a half." Both Scott and Jaden's player cards started to glow.

--

Will had taken out all the blocks but was losing to the rest. The hornets were the biggest problem. He was no good at long range. The only thing keeping him from being devirtualized, was his super smoke ability.

Lee opened his eyes and sat up slowly. He was sore. He looked around and saw Will fighting. But he saw Jaden kneeling on the ground. He had on a solid orange jump suit. On his back was a small backpack. On his forehead was a set of light blue sports goggles. On his hips, were two cyinders the size of his thumb on each side.

**"I think it's time to help out,"** Lee said. Jaden's eyes opened and started glowing as he stood up.

**"I agree,"** Jaden said. They put their hands out for a hand shake. Once their hands connected, a blinding light flowed around them.

Will tripped when he saw the light. "What the f-." A mega tank hit him and devurtualized him.

--

Will fell out of his tube. "What the hell was that?" he said.

--

"What is happening?" Xana watched as the light moved and destroyed all the monsters that it touched. It was coming towards him. "You want to fight? Then come get some." He ran at it as soon as his last monster was destroyed. "DIE!" He threw a punch, only to have it blocked by a hand. Jaden walked out of the light.

**"Begone false program,"** Jaden said in a deep voice. It sounded very similar to Lee's voice. He threw Xana away from them. Far enough away, that they could no longer see him.

_"We are very alike in several ways my friend,"_ came a gentle voice from behind him. He turned around and saw Scott, except that his eyes were as red as his hair. _"I am Peace. What are you called?"_

**"I am un-named,"** came the reply. **"But for now, call me Leo."**

-----------------------------------------------------

Now that took me forever to get this done.


	9. Death is only the beginning

Disclaimer-I do not own Code Lyoko. I think that moonscape does.

Hey all my faithful readers. Or the two who read the last chapter. I really wish that you guys would favorite and review my story. It would mean alot. But onto the note. I'm betting on the last chapter that you were thinking WTF? Well so was I when I wrote that. But I liked it so I kept it. Truth be told, the last chapter and this chapter were one when I first wrote them. But I had to shorten and edit. The Sissi part I found funny. Well please read and review this one.

Let the annihilation progress

--

Will ran out of the elevator to the computer next to Jeremie.

"What the fuck was that?" Will said.

"I have no idea," Jeremie replied. "You saw more than I did. All I could see was their stat cards glow like a christmas tree. It was nuts."

"I looked at them and they glowed when they shook hands. I got out before anything else happened. Ulrich and Aelita are both out cold in the scanner room. So they can't help."

"Oh shit," Jeremie said. "Xana is on his way back."

--

_"Welcome to existance Leo," _Peace said. He held his hands in front of him like a monk would with his fingers interlaced.

**"Same to you my bretheren."** Leo's eyes were solid gold. Unlike Jaden's hansome grey eyes. Behind him, Xana was literally flying at them at fast speeds with a pissed look on his face. And he was followed by somebody else. A man with blood red hair, a blue ninja outfit, and a full face ninja mask on his face.** "Let's finish this bothersome bastard."**

_"I agree. Time to use the full extent of our powers."_ He held his hands together like he was holding a large softball. A white striped sphere appeared in his hands and began to spin. (Writer's note: Think naruto's rasengan) After charging it for a second, he threw it at Xana. Xana continued to charge not knowing what would happen, but the masked ninja ran to the side to avoid it all. The ball landed in front of Xana and expanded, consuming him, then it imploded. When the dust cleared, Xana stood on weak knees and was covered in scratches and bruises.

Leo ran to the side to meet the ninja face to face. He grabbed the two cylinders on his hip and they extended into a 5 foot long staff. (Like nami's staff from one piece.) The ninja pulled out his tonfa, and begun to spin them around on the side bars like shields. Leo swung and the ninja blocked with one weapon, and swung the other one to hit him in the side. Leo spun his staff catching the second weapon. The ninja let go of his right weapon and grabbed a kunai. He thrust it at Leo's open gut. Leo jumped back and took stance preparing to block any next attack.

"I'm impressed boy," the ninja said. His voice was not very deep, but had that fatherly tone to it. There was an echo when he talked. "You're the first that has improvised so well against my change in weapons." He picked up the dropped tonfa and put them both back on his sides. "You must have trained for years to master a staff weapon. But I still have the upper hand!" He took off his belt and threw it into the air. It expanded until it was the size of a large tarp. "Infinite death blades!" It floated above Leo and began to spin.

**"What the-?"** was all that Leo got out before hundreds of kunai and shurikens began to rain from the belt. He moved the staff as fast as he could to block them but could not stop them all, little by little his life points drained down.

--

Xana walked in a circle with Peace imitating the same action. Little by little, his injuries were mending.

"So how is it you know how to use that power?" Xana spun around a black ball in his hand as he spoke. "By my knowlege you shouldn't even know that you could do that."

_"I know it because I know everything that you took from this head a short time ago,"_ Peace replied. _"I learned everything you learned and more."_ He formed another sphere, then elongated it into the form of a two foot long tonfa. He pointed it at Xana and shot mini spheres out of it as if it were a gun. Xana bent backwards and barely avoided them. Peace kicked him in the crotch wondering about what effect it would have. Xana grabbed his crotch and rolled into the fetal position._ "That's pathetic man. Very pathetic."_ He turned his head over to see Leo was losing his fight.

--

During the fight, Jaden came back to his senses and Leo left. Jaden had no idea what was going on but moved as quickly as he could, having better luck at dodging than blocking, being as he had never used a staff style weapon of any kind. His life points were almost gone when the blades quit raining down. He looked and saw that the belt was back to a normal size. He turned his head again and saw that the ninja was blocking punches from who he thought was Scott but was really Peace. He was punching as fast as he could go, but his opponent pushed his fists away every time, proving that he was the better of the two. But no attempts were made by the ninja to attack.

_"Why do you not attack me you viral servant?"_ Peace threw an upper cut and accidently ripped off the face mask. What he saw caused him to freeze, and allow Scott to resurface.

"Now you know why I am not hurting you," came the answer. Scott nearly fainted.

_"That's the forest guardian,"_ Iane said, standing up. He had regained conciousness to see everything that had happened after the belt stopped raining. _"He is program number 042090, Junction Adapting Key Enhancer. In human terms he is-"_

"His name is Jake," Scott said. "Jake... Oscar... Barter. My father." His fists dropped to his sides. "What the fuck is going on right now?" The program in front of him had every last detail of Scott's father on him. Too accurate to be a copy of him.

"Retreat back to your charging station worm," Xana yelled before teleporting away. Jake turned and ran in the direction of a distant tower.

"Wait!" Scott ran after him while Jaden stared at Iane.

_"What do you want child?"_ Iane growled as he sat on the ground to collect his thoughts.

"What is your full name?" Jaden asked. "And don't lie to me and say that it's only one word. I know it's not."

Iane sighed. "Well I might as well turn off my voice modifier." His voice had an American country style accent. "I was hoping that you would never know about what I truely was. But the past always comes back to bite us in the ass, my son. Sit." Jaden sat, confused as all hell about what was going on. "Now let me explain our pasts."

--

Scott followed Jake through a tower into the forest sector. Hornets appeared behind him. But he was oblivious to that fact. He ran as Jake jumped from tree to tree.

"Dad! Come back! Please. Come back! We're not the enemies!" At that moment, a laser hit this side, knocking him off the edge, towards the digital sea. After about a second, he realized the reality. Jeremie and the others had explained to him what the sea did if you fell in it. Scott was scared for a moment. Then calmed down fast. "So this is how i die? Not how I would have thought. But at least I was able to be happy in my short life." He closed his eyes, and prepared for impact. "Good bye Elise. I love you."

--

"He's going to fall into the sea!" Jeremie said.

"No," Will said. "This can't happen."

Right before he hit the sea, a blue energy ball hit him in the stomach, enveloping him in an red coating. Then he hit the sea.

"I saved your life son," Jake said from a tree branch. Now I hope that the others can find you before you lose your mind." He ran to find his hiding place.

--

"We were created many years ago," Iane began. "We meaning the guardians of Lyoko. each of us were made by different people. My designer was named Evelyn Stoners. She had me call her Eve. Your mother. Her boss was a man that I never really liked. He was the designer of Lyoko. He provided the original design of an AI named Xana. He was the first. I was fourth made. After a few years of learning about humans, we all had developed human emotions and thoughts. We were an experiment to better human-computer understanding. To make computers more human. At first it was working. We were appointed to the sectors and were allowed to live how we wanted. Then the head designer created a way to bring humans to lyoko and after some more time us to earth. The human world was amazing for us. we had all sorts of new senses. Like taste." Iane laughed. "When I first ate a piece of candy, I flipped out and almost destroyed the candy store for more. After a few times into the real world, I began to feel strange towards Evelyn. I didn't understand it at first. Then I learned it was love. After a while, we got married. As did all the other guardians with their creators. Except Xana. He fell for another women that wasn't in the project. All of us had a child. I never really remembered any of thier names. But that alone, concieving children, was a miricle. You were all born around the same time. Every once in a while, we had to go back to lyoko to preform minor experiments and tests. Nothing really that big. But one time, Xana started to act like he had a secret to hide. Jake was the only one that noticed out of all of us." He put his hands to his face as if he was ashamed.

"What happened?" Jaden asked.

"Jake told us but no one thought any thing of it. Then he dissappeared. I suspected that Jake had been right. I tried to confront Xana, but he denied it. The next time we went to Lyoko, I had Eve run a scan on him with out telling anybody. The scan showed that he had been infected with a virus. Xana had been the most compasionate of us all. The most humane of us. He had been taken over, about a year before this. We tried to detain him. We almost had him. He was strong enough with the virus in him to fight almost evenly with us. But then Jake came. We were amazed and happy to see him, but then he helped Xana fight us off. He had been infected with a small strain of the same virus. The virus needed to be recharged after so long. Xana himself told us this after we all were defeated. Jake left, Xana went to the human world. He intened to kill every human on the project. He killed one. Jake's wife. The government made a move to try to arrest the lead designer. He went to Lyoko to get away from it all. Xana went there to kill him, but he didn't count on Hopper shutting down the computer. That froze us all, but it seemed worth it to stop Xana. But then your friends turned it back on. Now we're doing what we can to stop him. But by what I have seen, Jakes boy has strength that rivals even his dad and Xana. He may be the key to stopping Xana."

"Wow," Jaden said. He lay down on the ground. "This is so much to take in."

"I'll bet it is," Elise said. She walked over to them. "I saw the whole thing since the forest guardian showed up. What do we do now?"

"You bear a striking resemlance to the desert guardian," Iane said, "Lina."

"I've noticed," Elise replied. "But it doesn't mean anything."

"Guys?" Jeremie said over the intercom. "Scott's gone. He fell into the digital sea."

"WHAT!?" Elise screamed before she fainted.

--

Two hours later

--

"Do you think she'll wake up soon?"

Elise recognized Yumi's voice fast. Her eyes were closed, and she had just woken up.

"I don't know," Jeremie replied. "I mean, she just found out her boyfriend fell into the digital sea. I wouldn't be suprized if she didn't for a few days." He clicked a few key on the computer. "But to get back to the other thing. Iane told you he was your dad and that you were a half AI. And apparently Scott was too."

"Yeah," Jaden said. "For most of my life, I thought he was dead. Now I know that not only is he alive, but he's a computer program, and fighting a virus."

"I just thought of something," Will said. "If all of the Guardians had kids, who the fuck is Xana's kid?" Silence filled the room. Elise opened her eyes to let tears stream down her face. "She's up."

Elise looked around and saw that they had set her next to the elevator. Yumi came and sat next to her and put her arm loosly around Elise's shoulders. "I'm sorry Elise," Yumi said. "He may be gone, but his spirit will live on in our memories." Elise cried on Yumi's shoulder for a few minutes.

"I know how feel," Odd said with a small smile, hoping to cheer her up.

"No you don't!" Elise yelled. She got up and charged at him grabbing his collar, shoving him into the wall. Her arm revved back, and went towards his face.

"No!" Yumi screamed. Elise's hand rammed into the wall, cracking the solid steel next to Odd's head. The look on Odd's face was a mixture of fear and amazement. Elise's eyes teared up more. Her face turned red, and she rushed out the door, taking the long way out of the factory. "Nice going Odd," Yumi said as she followed her.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"You never," Aelita said, "tell a girl that you understand how she feels when somebody they cared for died. Especially since it's her boyfriend. You have never had a girlfriend for more than a week so you can't know how she felt."

"But they've only been dating for a few hours. How is that different?"

"Because she loved him you dumbass," Ulrich said as he got into the elevator. Jeremie, Will, and Aelita followed him leaving Odd all alone in the computer room.

"Why can't I ever get anything right?"

Sissi, who was hiding in a heating vent, cryed silently.

--

Elise ran through the sewers, avoiding the smelly waters. She was in the most emotional state she had ever been in. It had been bad when she was five and had to go to her mom's funeral. But this was worse. Her heart literally felt like it was breaking.

"Why did this happen?" She asked. She sat down against the nearest sewer ladder. "Why?" She put her face into her hands and let the tears flow. Yumi jogged around the corner and nearly fell into the water. She walked over to Elise, sat down, and put her arm back around Elise's shoulders.

"I'm sorry for Odd," Yumi said. "He doesn't know how you feel. But I do know someone who does know." Ulrich came slowly around the corner.

"By that," Ulrich said, "I think that she means me." He sat down on Elise's other side. "A while ago, we were fighting Xana. We were all doing different things. I was fighting the thing that Xana had put out. When I got the chance to get to Lyoko, Odd told me that He saw Yumi falling into the digital sea. Odd used to have his Lyoko ability at that time. He could see the future but never could control when the visions came. I ran as fast as I could to get to her. She was hanging off a cliff when I got to her. But by the time I reached down to grab her hand, she dropped. I saw almost in slow motion as she fell into the water. It was the worst thing ever for me."

Elise looked up at him. "What happened after that," she sobbed.

"At that time we had a 'one time only' program that saved her life."

"I wish we had that now." She put her face back into her hands. "Thank you for trying to help."

"Anytime for a friend in need."

--

On Lyoko

--

In a blank area, land began to form in the air from nothing. The ground was solid red. It shaped into stalagtites poking out of most of the ground. A volcano erupted from the center of the sector. A tower appeared at it's base. Several creatures crawled from the ground. Uria flew in from the sky.

"Lord Xana will be interested in this area," he said. "A whole new sector appearing from nothing. And it is continuing to expand."

--

Over the course of the next few days, Scott was said to be at his families house, an Elise sat in her room with the excuse that she was sick. She didn't respond to anything anybody said or did. She only ate when Ulrich brought her food, but only two or three small bites. She went with Aelita when she had to go to the bathroom. Jeremie had brought her a few books, but they remained untouched. Jaden had his dvd collection put into her room. She watched a few of the movies. No one had been able to cheer her up, so they were all taking turns checking up on her every once in a while. It was Ulrich's turn, but Odd found a way to make it his turn. Nobody had let him see her at all. He entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Hey," he said. "I wanted to see how you were." She made no noise. "Look. The real reason why I'm here, is because I wanted to aplogize. I had to lock Ulrich in the hallway closet to get a chance. They didn't want me to, cause they assumed I would make things worse. I want to say I'm sorry for thinking that I knew how you felt. And for smiling. It was the wrong time for a joke of any kind, even though I didn't even say it yet. I need to stop rambling. Sorry again." He put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll do anything you want until you feel better. You got my number." He went to walk back out the door when he heard Elise talk.

"Thank you Odd. But next time, just an I'm sorry will do." She made a half hearted laugh.

"Ok. Next time." He walked out into the hall and nearly hit Sissi. She had been standing outside the door. "What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Scott," she said. "I thought I would find him here. I need to ask him something."

"He's at his parents house right now. He'll be back later."

"Thanks." She walked towards her room.

"What's up with her? She's never this kind."

--

Will was at the outdoor drink machine. He put in his change and got a coke. He sighed as he opened it up. "My first time back on Lyoko, and the closest thing I had to a best friend dissappears for ever." He took a drink right when his cell went off. It scared him so much that pop shot out his nose. "Fucking cell phone." He took it out of his pocket and saw a number he didn't recognize. "Who is this?" He hit the green button. "Hello?"

_"Record this phone call kid. Scott's life depends on this."_ Will hit the record button. _"There's a new sector on Lyoko. In the one tower, there is a button. If it gets pressed, your friend Scott will live. You have 24 hours from now before the button self destructs, and Scott will be gone forever. Here's the instructions on how to get to it."_

--

"I hope you didn't upset her again Odd," Ulrich said. Odd had let him out of the closet, and he had pinned Odd to the ground and was wrenching his arm up to the center of his back.

"I didn't. I said sorry. No jokes. Please stop. You're going to break my arm!" Odd was crying.

"Five more seconds." Ulrichs phone rang. It was Will. He flipped it open. "What's up?"

"Emergency. Factory. Now. Get Odd. Don't tell Elise." He hung up.

"Will saved your ass this time Oddball." He let go of Odd.

"I think I pissed my pants." Ulrich looked and saw that Odd indeed peed his pants.

"Well That's not my fault now is it?"

--

half hour later

--

"Now that you're all here," Will said, "I have some very strange news for you. Scott may be alive." He pulled out his phone out and played the message on his phone on loud speaker.

_"There's a new sector on Lyoko. In the only tower, there is a button. If it gets pressed, your friend Scott will live. You have 24 hours from now before the button self destructs, and Scott will be gone forever. Here's the instructions on how to get to it. You take the craft known as the skid, and fly it directly north from the forest sector. When you get there, head to the volcano. The tower is at the base of it. The button to save him is inside at the top. Beware of the creatures that are there. The green ones spit an acid like substance. The red ones turn invisible. And Uria is there observing for Xana. Please children. Save my son while you can." _ Will picked up his phone and hung it up.

"Who's up for a game of I spy?" Will said with a smirk. He Hit a key on the computer. The screen showed a sector of land that nobody was familiar with. In the center there was a large volcano. At it's base, the ground was covered in large spikes. Several pathes between the spikes lead from the outer edges of the sector, to either the tower or the top of the volcano.

"What did you do?" Jeremie asked.

"I looked right where Jake said to look. I have been paying attention on how to us this thing. Now if we were to go now, we have a better chance of getting him back. Who's with me?" Will looked at the others but saw no hands rise in agreement. "What's going on?"

"Will," Jeremie said. "To tell the truth, we still kinda don't trust you. I mean, why would an AI on the bad side call you, and why would you be able to use this computer to this extent? This really doesn't help out with anything." Sissi, who was hiding in the vent again, wanted to punch him in the nose.

"You really don't believe me?"

"Sorry Will. I'll admit that there is a new sector. But I don't think that Scott can come back that way." He walked into the elevator followed by Ulrich, Aelita, and Yumi. "You coming Odd? Jaden?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes guys," Odd replied. "I just got a few things to say to Will." The door closed and the elevator went up. "Will?"

"What?" Will sat in the chair, depressed.

"We believe you,"Jaden said.

"And we're willing to go with you," Odd added. He held out his hand for a high five.

"You got to be kidding me," Will said. "We need at least one more person to make a team that will do it."

"I can help there." Sissi came out of the vent, into the computer room. "I have known about this stuff for a while, and want to help save Scott." Odd was speachless. Jaden didn't know what to think since he hadn't really met Sissi yet. Will fell from his seat.

"Oh...My...God," Will said. "This is some kind of a dream man." He rubbed his eyes thinking he really had passed out. "Can somebody hit me?" Jaden punched him in the back of the head, knocking him flat on his face. "Nope. Not dreaming."

"I'm really here to help you out. Please accept it." She put out her hand to shake.

Odd as the senior team member, reached out his hand. "Fine. But you screw up in any way, I will leave you on Lyoko." Jaden began typing on the computer.

"So who is this girl to you guys?" Jaden asked.

"She's an annoying girl with a big crush on Ulrich," Will replied. "And she has caused more trouble before the return to the pasts. I haven't ever seen these incidents, but I've heard many stories from Odd and Jeremie."

"Like the time her teddy bear became a giant," Odd added. "And destroyed the schools dance that night. Not your fault directly, but it was your bear Sissi."

"What?" Sissi said. "What are you talking about?"

Will thought for a moment. Then decided to answer. "This computer has a program in it that allows the user to return a day into the past. It has been used a few times to erase damage that has happened on the outside world. Then we do what we need to change it. But unlike you, I was having dreams about all the occurences. I somehow remembered. So they let me in."

"Done," Jaden said. "Get into the scanners and I'll join you in a minute."

Will and Odd grabbed Sissi by the elbow and guided her into the elevator. Once the door closed, Jaden began to put in the stats for them to go to sector five and for them to use the skid. "Odd," he said onto the speakers of the elevator and scanner room, "once we're there, you won't be able to get any refills for your arrows. And nobody is going to know their hitpoints." He hit one last button and ran to the ladder to the scanners.

--

Odd was the first to land on Lyoko. He looked around and saw that Jaden had landed him almost right at the skid. Will landed next to him on his right, and Sissi on his left. Sissi was wearing a black bikini top, a red skirt that barely covered her hips as it was very short, black high heels that had strings that wrapped up to her knees, a black spiked dog collar around her neck, and four tatoos on her body. One was a black dragon on her entire back. A second was a whip wrapping around her left wrist. Another was a skull on her left breast. The last one was on her right wrist. It was a scythe, with a blade on each end of the staff pointing in opposite directions. Her hair was in a pony tail, held up by a red hair tie.

"Holy-" Odd got out before Sissi slapped him for staring.

"JADEN STONERS!" Sissi yelled. "GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!!!" At that second, Jaden materialized. When he landed, she punched him square in his nose.

"What the fuck?" He said, grabbing his nose.

"Um, Sissi?" Odd said. "He didn't design your costume. The computer did it based on your personality." She swung the back of her left hand at him, missing him. But a whip followed soon after, smacking him in the cheek. They all stared at it. Her tatoo was gone from that hand. The whip was six feet long.

"I think I know your powers," Jaden said. "You can maybe animate the tatoos on your body. We got to get going before the skid leaves withot us." He took off before anybody noticed.

--

On the new sector

--

A red lizard, the size of a dog, was climbing up the volcano. On the edge of the brim, it was blown up by a blueish energy ball that came from inside the volano.

"I hope that I can leave soon," came Scott's voice.

**"I agree. I'm sick of this place."** Lee sounded board.

_"But why leave when it's so peaceful here?"_

The three of them climbed out from the ledge they were on at the inside of the volcano.


	10. Welcome to my world

Hey faithful fans. Sorry it was taking so long for these last few chapters I've been writing as frequently as I possibly could. The last two chapters were originally one. I just didn't have the computer to put it on the site and I just got myself a laptop. I really hope you guys liked those ones and this one. I wanted to make this one a chapter that would explain some about Scott, Lee, and Peace. I hope you learn everything about them that you wanted to know.

Let the annialation progress!

--

"How long do we have before boom?" Odd asked Will.

"It was around an hour and a half ago that I got that call, so around 22 and half hours," Will answered. He was in the bottom center of the skid. "Hey Jay. How do you know how to do this crap?"

"I have had visions about this," Jaden replied. He was in the drivers pod. "I never forget my visions." They were seconds away from the new sector. "Prepare to disembark." They were teleported off.

"So now what?" Sissi sounded like she was getting bored.

"Now we go push a button in the tower," Jaden said. "It's at the base of that volcano." He pointed straight forward.

They walked forward, all weapons drawn. The warning about lizards had them on high guard. Every time they turned a spike, they expected a monster. But none came. It was fairly empty where they were at. The volcano made noises every few seconds, but that seemed to be all.

"Is there anything here?" Odd complained. "I want to shoot something. See how tough these lizards are."

"Odd," Will said. "Be glad that I need you to help or I would kick your ass myself. I have gotten sick of the shit that you and the others are putting me through. Scott is the only one who has stopped. And Jaden never gave me any shit. So shut the fuck up and walk."

"What are you guys talking about?" Sissi asked.

"I would like to know myself," Jaden said.

Odd sighed. "Will was once under the influence of Xana. Full out under his control. He fought the virus that Xana used, and came back to us. But none of us really trust him that much yet. But he has been giving a lot of effort. That's why I came."

"That explains a lot," came a familiar voice. They stopped running and looked at where the voice came from. "You guys must have missed me."

"No way," Odd said. "Scott?"

"Got that right Odd-ball," Scott said with a smile. "But what the hell is she here for?" He pointed at Sissi.

"I came to help," Sissi said. "I've known about this place since before you vanished. I came because I care." She walked forward and hugged him. "They said you were dead."

"Sorry Sissi," Scott said as he pushed her away. "I'm grateful that you came, but I still don't feel that way about you. But I do know somebody who does." He pointed at a spike a few feet away. "Lee. Come on out." Lee walked out from behind the spike. He looked just like Scott, except his eyes were brown, and his hair was a deeper shade of red.

**"Nice to finally meet you face to face, Sissi Delmas,"** Lee said.

"What the hell?" Jaden said.

"How?" Odd said.

"I am so totally lost," Sissi said.

_"I think I can answer your questions," Peace_ came out from behind another spike. _"My name is Peace and I know everything about our body."_ He bowed formally. Unlike both Scott and Lee, his hair was pure white, and his eyes were as red as Scott's hair.

"Ok?" Will said. "Why do you look like him?"

_"There is a good reason behind this. Have a seat." _He leaned against the nearest spike.

"Might as well guys," Odd said as he sat next to Will. Sissi sat next to Scott, and Odd sat next to Jaden. "Now I guess we're ready."

_"Ok. As I said, my name is Peace. Like Lee, I am another mind inside of Scott. But unlike Lee, I developed as a reaction to a virus program a year or so ago. At almost the same time that Lyoko was turned back on. Scott was extremely violent towards others at this time, because of the virus that controls his father. The two have a link mentally, and allows them to share small amounts of data with each other. The virus was small enough to be transmitted. During his rebellious stage, his body began to develop immunities to the virus, creating me. The anti-virus to the virus that even controls Xana. But being inside of Scott stops me from deleting it. So I do what I can when I'm needed to protect Scott. I only step in if it is all but impossible to survive. It has been five times that I have stepped in. I know all of Scott's powers and everything that he can possibly do."_

After a moment, Odd said "Is that all?" He was confused as all hell.

"You didn't explain why you are all out of Scott's head," Jaden pointed out.

**"That's the thing,"** said Lee. **"We aren't."** There was silence throughout the sector.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Will asked.

"It's just as he said you guys," Scott said. "Welcome to my head." He held up his hands as if in welcome to a house.

Jaden fell over laughing. Odd's mouth fell open. Will had a 'what the fuck' look on his face. Sissi closed her eyes and rubbed her temples like she had a migraine.

"I'm being serious you guys. This sector represents my subconscious. By the way that Peace explained it, the volcano represents my unstable emotions, the ground spikes are my memories, and the creatures represent things I fear and/or hate. Their bites show you all they have in their minds. It's really creepy."

"How the hell is that even possible?" Jaden asked. "From what I understand, you fell into the digital sea. That means you shouldn't even be in Lyoko. You're in all senses dead."

"I don't know," Scott said. "The last thing I remember is falling and then getting hit by a blue sphere. The next thing that I know, I wake up on an inner ledge of the volcano next to those two. They got no idea either."

"Ok......" Jaden said. "So how the hell do we see your memories from these spikes?"

**"Like this," **Lee said as he threw him into the air so he would land on the top of a nearby spike.

"What are you doing?!" Will yelled. Jaden landed on the spike, but didn't cry out in any pain. After a second his body was pushed up and off the spike on its own.

"Holy shit," Jaden said. "That was so strange."

"What did you see?" Odd asked.

"I saw a five minute make out session between Scott and Elise. Strange thing was it was from Scott's perspective. I saw it from his eyes."

"Well that makes sense Jay," Scott said. "That was the way that I saw it so that's the way I would remember it." He gave Lee a slap up the back of his head. "You knew which memory that was. That reminds me, how is Elise?"

Everybody looked at one another. Will stepped forward to answer.

"She's a mess," he said. "She won't leave her room, barely eats, and won't talk to anybody except the girls most off the time. She's bad dude. I swear that if we don't get you back, she's going to end up dying from being so depressed."

"Fuck. We got to figure out how to get me off here."

"That's part of why we're here Scottie," Odd said. "I think your daddy-o gave Will the instructions to save you."

"Yeah," Jaden said. "I think that it was. It was the same voice as the ninja that my dad said was your dad."

"Wait.......What?" Scott was confused.

**"How did he give you instructions?"** Lee asked.

"He called me on my phone," Will answered. "Don't ask me how, 'cause I got no idea."

_"If he called you that will mean that he fought the virus to some extent. And that he activated a tower to tap into the phone lines. If he could do that then it could cure him of it easier."_

"Is it the same virus that I got infected with?" Will asked.

_"I believe so."_

"How was I able to get rid of it?"

_"Hold on a second. Let me do a body scan." _Peace stepped up to Will and put his hand on his forehead. A small blue light went into Will's head. _"You didn't get rid of it. You have the will power of a human so you can suppress it. But I can get rid of it for you if you so desire."_

"Are you serious? Hell yeah." Will was slightly ecstatic. Peace put both of his index fingers on Will's temples. After another second, there was a bang, and everybody was flung in different directions. Scott landed with Jaden at the top of the volcano's ridge. Will landed by Peace at the north most point of the sector. Sissi and Lee landed in front of the skid. Odd flew to the western most point of the island alone. Uria had thrown a dragon bomb into the middle of them. Nobody saw him come.

--

Elise was sitting in the corner of her room with Yumi on her bed. As usual, Yumi didn't have much of an idea on what to say. She had tried twice to say something, but Elise had just ignored her. There was silence in the room that couldn't be filled with talk. It was all gloom emanating from Elise.

"I guess I can't really offer any comfort to you," Yumi said. "But if there is anything I can do, call. You got my number." She got up to leave when she heard a strange noise from the corner. It was like a grinding noise that a couple of rusty gears would make if they rubbed together trying to turn. Yumi turned to look at Elise and saw that she was lying on the floor facedown. Yumi went over to her and rolled her over. Elise had her eyes rolled into the back of her head. There was some pinkish saliva coming out of the corner of her mouth. Her legs trembled and her hands were cringed.

"Oh my god," Yumi said. "What do I do?"

**"He lives on inside of Lyoko,"** came a voice from Elise's mouth. **"Inside him is the cure for all that burdens the beings of Lyoko. He can stop all the pain. He is the one unique being among even us halves. United, we will end the plague known as Twilight." **She fainted.

Yumi dialed 911.

--

Scott got up. He and Jaden had been out cold for an hour.

"What the fuck was that?" Jaden asked. He was holding his forehead cause of the headache that the explosion had caused.

"I got no idea," Scott answered. "But I suspect that we are low on hit points. We need to hit that button soon. I get the feeling that I won't get a third chance to live again. Where is the damn tower?"

"On the other side of the volcano at the base. I think the button is on the top of the inside." He stood up and staggered to the nearest spike. He tripped and hit his head on the base of it.

"You ok man?" Scott said as he walked over. He leaned down and saw Jaden's eyes were rolled into the back of his head. "Jay, wake up. Snap out of it." He tapped Jaden on the cheek.

"Holy shit man," Jaden said. "That isn't one of your memories." His eyes went back to regular color. "You need to see." Jaden grabbed Scott's head and slammed it into the spike further up. Images flashed into Scott's head that he didn't know.

--

Jeremie was typing on his computer when he saw the tower activate. His computer made its annoying noise. "Why is this happening now?" The scanner showed him six towers. "Fucking bull shit! This crap all over again?" He looked at where the towers were. One in every sector, plus one additional one he never seen before. "Where the hell? That's impossible." He grabbed his phone and dialed Aelita.

--

Odd was running to the volcano. The reason why he was running was because he was being chased by lizards. He wasn't getting very far but he was trying to get jut far enough away to turn around and shoot. He was bit once when he first landed, and he didn't want to see that again. Every couple of spikes, another lizard would join in the chase and make Odd curse his luck.

"If only I had that teleport power Jeremie once gave me," he said. "Then I wouldn't be screwed up the ass right now." While he said this, a large shadow passed over his head. He looked up and saw a large black creature flying towards the volcano. "Oh... shit!"

--

**"Do you see that over there?" **Lee asked pointing west.

"Yeah I do," Sissi replied. "What is it?"

**"If I recall right, it looks like a giant man almost."** He stared at it as they walked. It was like nothing like he had ever seen or heard of.

--

"You have got to be kidding me," Will said.

_"What is it friend?"_ Peace asked.

"Xana is not fucking around today." He pointed at the creature to the west. "He sent the Kolossus here!" He started to run. The Kolossus was the hardest creature to destroy. And by far the largest. "Come on! We got to get to the tower before him!"

--

"I get the feeling that we need to move faster," Scott said. He pointed at the Kolossus.

"I agree," Jaden said. They were a quarter of the way down the south side of the volcano. They spotted the tower at the southern end and had made their way down earlier. "That thing is huge."

--

"We got to get you guys to Lyoko," Jeremie said. He had gotten Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita to the factory bridge. "There are towers in every sector plus one in a new sector active. I don't know why, but I can't reach the others, and Elise is at the hospital."

"If that's the case, then on of us have to stay to fight what ever the hell Xana is going to throw at us," Ulrich said. He ran towards the elevator with the others. "Maybe once we get a better look, I can stay behind to fight." He went to hit the elevator button, but was grabbed by the back of his shirt.

"Nice to see you again," Xana said, "pest." He threw Ulrich up and out the factory doorway.

"No way," Aelita said, she slowly walked backwards to the doorway.

"Hey there sis. Nice to see you." He took a step towards her. "I haven't physically seen you in about ten years." He took another step. "This time I will kill you though. I just missed you the last time." He lifted his hands. "This time, you will be shocked to death."

Yumi jumped on his arm and caused the black electricity to hit the ground. It sent a large zap into everybody around Xana except Yumi, causing them all to fall and start to twitch. Yumi quickly let go and went to kick Xana's legs out from under him. Her legs went through him.

"You know what, Yumi?" Xana teased. "I've decided you're the first I'm going incinerate." He pointed his right palm at her. "Good bye you stupid bi-" He got hit by yellow lightning. The force behind it was so strong; he was thrown into the wall, sticking to the broken metal. Everybody that was conscious turned towards the elevator. Inside it was a female that they hadn't seen in quite some time.

"Hey there virus," Lina said as she walked out of the elevator. "You may want to leave those kids alone. They need to do something for us on Lyoko."

"Us?" Yumi asked. She looked behind Lina and saw two other people walk out. One was Iane. The other was the last guardian that none of them had ever met. He stood at six feet, four inches. Had a black bandanna on his head, black eyeliner, greasy looking dark blue hair, bloodshot hazel eyes, cut up leather pants, a loose purple vest with no shirt under it, and he looked to be of African descent.

"Nice to see you again mate," said the new AI. He spoke with an accent typical to a pirate.

"Well well well," Xana said, getting down from the wall. "You got so desperate to beat me that you called on the help of Slant. System Link Application Network Transmitter. This is a surprise. How are things in the ice hell you live in?"

"Same as they were when you tried to infect me with this virus that has you," Slant replied. "You and I were best mates before you were lost. Time to help you mate." All three AI's charged Xana as the teens crawled into the elevator and went down.

--

"Shit shit shit shit," Odd said. He was running as fast as he could. But the Kolossus was a large distance ahead. "If I don't get there, Scott's screwed. I wish I had my overboard."

"Wish granted Odd," Jeremie said.

"What?" Odd said as he stopped. His overboard appeared next to him. "When did you get on the controls?"

"A lot of towers activated. We came to the factory and Xana was there. Three of the guardians came to fight him. We need to deactivate the tower in sector five. But why are you guys in the new place?"

"Too long a story to tell now. Just get who ever is closest to the tower here in. Get everybody else to fight. Other wise we are all fucked." He cocked his arrow launcher.

--

"I don't think we're going to make it," Sissi said.

"**You're right," **Lee replied. **"But I think I know a way to help whoever is closer to the creature."** He stopped running to the tower and clapped both of his hands together.

--

"Did you see that?" Scott said.

"Yeah I did," Jaden replied. "Whatever the hell that is, it just tripped on a rock. That came from the ground."

"Jaden?" Jeremie asked.

"Jeremie?"

"Who is that with you? I can't read their player card."

"Um." Jaden looked at Scott. "You wouldn't believe me if I said anything."

"Just say who."

"It's Scott. His father was right. We need to hit the button in the tower." Jeremie had no reply to that.

"We need you to tell us how many hit points we have left," Scott said. "There was a big explosion. That's why nobody is close by."

"Right." They heard him typing. "As far as I can tell, everybody is at half. Wait. I got three other signatures than I know about."

"I can tell you who," Scott replied. "They are me, me, and Sissi."

"What?"

"Sissi came here to help Scott," Jaden answered. "And Scott's other personalities got their own bodies. It's really weird." There was a crash over the intercom. "Jeremie?"

"Jeremie isn't here boy," came Xana's voice. "I'll be here for a short time."

--

"Xana," Jeremie said. "Please don't do this." He was on the floor on the opposite side of the room as the elevator. Xana had thrown him there, breaking his arm in the process.

"Don't do what?" Xana replied. "I'm only helping." He let out an evil laugh. He typed on the keyboard a command that Jeremie only knew about because it had been in Franz Hoppers diary.

"Stop virus," came the pirate voice from earlier. Slant jumped on to him from the vent shaft. "Did you think that you had beaten us all when you left?" He began to hit Xana with the butt of a broken looking gun.

"Get the fuck off of me." Xana shoved Slant so hard, he flew into the ceiling and dented it. Slant took a rapier out from his waistband and began swiping it at Xana. "Too slow pal." He stepped out of the way of every swing.

"Sorry I'm late," Jake said as he walked through the door of the main factory. "Had to take care of something important." He grabbed Slant by the top of his hair and lifted him up.

"It's about time you stupid fuck," Xana said. "I had to fight them all. Now prepare the scanners for my upload."

"As you wish sir," Jake answered. He punched Slant hard enough to knock him out.


End file.
